


In Character

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers, Disney World Cast Member AU, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Reylo crack, Shipping wars, Walt Disney World AU, Workplace Relationship, disney world au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Summary: Ben and Rey work at Disney World as cast members that portray Kylo Ren and Kira from the latest Star Wars trilogy. Much like their big screen counterparts, they just can’t seem to get along*Repost of a story that was deleted when I deleted my AO3*
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Kira, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright everyone, the Supreme Leader needs to check on his Stormtroopers. He will be back in a half hour,” Kylo Ren’s character handler said. 

Her words were met with protests from the line of fans who were waiting for their character meet, but a look from the masked Supreme Leader silenced them. There were perks to portraying the most feared man in the galaxy. Ben Solo smirked under his mask as he walked past the line, giving the illusion of staring down the fans. Two Stormtroopers flanked him and the character wrangler, a friendly college program girl named Rose, walked in front of Ben, clearing a path. 

When they finally reached the break room, Ben took off the Kylo mask, sighing as the air conditioning washed over his face. Even with the meet and greet taking place inside, his costume was still hot, especially under the lighting. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, forcing himself not to down the entire bottle in one swallow. It was a mistake he only made once, the stomach cramping was not something he wanted to repeat. 

“I haven’t seen your line this long in weeks,” Rose said, taking a bottle of water out and joining him at a table.

Ben nodded. “Ever since the DVD was released, the line keeps getting longer.”

“You should see the line for Kira, it’s even longer than yours,” she laughed. 

Ben rolled his eyes at that. He may be biased since he had been ‘playing’ Kylo Ren for over a year, but he felt like Kylo was the true main character of the new Star Wars trilogy, despite everyone claiming the scavenger Kira was the lead. If he was completely honest, part of his dislike for the character Kira was due to the girl that he worked with that portrayed the character. Rey. Just thinking about the cast member that was playing Kira set his teeth on edge and had his hand tightening on his water bottle. 

As if his thoughts summoned her, Rey and her character wrangler, Finn walked into the room laughing. Her eyes met Ben’s and the laughter faded. He looked away and turned his attention to the label of his water bottle. It was rare they were on break at the same, which was perfect for their unspoken agreement to avoid each other. 

“Hello,” she said coolly. 

Ben looked up to see her approaching the table. His brow raised as he replied. “Hello...?” He dragged out the word, the unspoken ‘what do you want’ lingering. 

“Rey, did you want a bottle of water?” Finn asked, gesturing towards the fridge. 

“That would be great,” she said, turning a warm smile toward the other man. 

“I’ll help you carry them,” Rose said, hopping out of her chair and moving towards the fridge. 

It was not a secret that she and Finn were dating and if her going to ‘help’ Finn did not leave Ben alone with the ice princess, he would have grinned. As it was, his buffer Rose had decided to turn traitor and abandon him. Ben’s shoulders stiffened as Rey took the seat across from him. Instead of acknowledging her, he picked at the label on his water bottle, ignoring the prickling on his skin telling him she was watching him. The silence between them stretched, only broken by an occasional crinkle of the wrapper. After what felt like an eternity, Finn handed her a water bottle. 

Ben finally looked up, expecting to see Finn and Rose joining them at the table, only to see them walk to the other side of the room to the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rey watching them with a frown. This was going to be the longest break of his life. For a moment, he considered putting back on his helmet. 

“Your line has been busy today,” the words came out in a quiet rush. 

Ben looked over at Rey, unsure if she had actually spoken to him or if he was just imagining things. She was taking a sip of the water and he decided she indeed must have spoken. Seven words, the ice princess must be going for a record. 

“Not as busy as yours,” he countered, a ghost of a smile flickering across his lips before disappearing. “But Kylo is finally starting to get the attention he deserves.”

He watched as she rolled her hazel eyes and was decidedly _not_ counting her freckles. His dislike of her was not because she was unattractive. Rey was beautiful and was a doppelgänger of Daisy Ridley, Kira’s actress. It was...everything else. They had absolutely nothing in common besides their jobs and their passion for Star Wars. Even with that shared interest they could not agree. 

After an attempt to discuss the newest movie in the franchise, Rey said she shipped Kira/Poe. The ensuing heated debate led to a ship war that threatened to tear apart half the cast of Launch Bay. Ben was firmly a Kira/Kylo shipper and had been since the first movie of the trilogy. In his opinion the second film did nothing but cement that ship as canon. Rey argued that Poe would be Kira’s love interest after Kira left Kylo at the end of the film. Despite his multi-point argument- which included comparisons to the other trilogies as well as other films- she remained firmly on the side of Kira/Poe. 

“Have you rewatched The Last Jedi?” Rey asked. 

Ben hid his surprise. This was the most she had spoken to him in months. Four months to be precise. They had not spoken this much since the New Years party. 

“About eight times so far. I bought the digital 4K version and the quality is phenomenal. How about you?”

“Only twice. There was a lot to take in and I want to make sure I know what fans are talking about when they come through,” she smiled and for a moment the ice princess disappeared. “You would not believe how many people ask me about Kylo Ren and ask Kira not to hurt him. Kira? Hurt Kylo Ren?”

She laughed and shook her head before taking a drink of her water. 

“I mean, Kira already has hurt Kylo. She shot at him first on Takodana for no reason. Then she stabbed him in the shoulder and sliced his face on Starkiller Base. She shot at him again on Ahch-To. Not to mention she broke his heart when she tried to pull the saber from him at the end of The Last Jedi. I could see why fans would be worried.”

“Kylo kidnapped Kira! And he tried to probe her mind twice! He’s not innocent, he killed his father. And he tried grabbing the saber too,” her eyes narrowed and he could see the ice princess facade slipping back in place. 

“He has never physically harmed Kira. And all Jedi have the power to probe minds. Kira did it to the Stormtrooper guarding her cell. Kylo regrets killing Han, it’s tearing him apart. Half of the purpose of The Last Jedi was to show his conflict with the dark and light inside him,” he paused to sigh before continuing. “Kylo wasn’t trying to take the saber in that moment. He was trying to get Kira to stay with him. She just told him he was not alone and now she’s trying to leave him alone after everything that just happened between them.”

“Everything that just happened? You mean his attempt to manipulate her?”

Ben’s jaw clenched and annoyance filled his features. “Seriously? He could not manipulate his way out of a bag. That’s a reach, even for a Pira shipper.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped. 

“Do you really think Poe and Kira are going to end up together when Kira and Kylo have a forcebond? What happens when the bond opens while Poe and Kira are having sex? It makes no sense for them to have this bond and be with other people. Their other relationships would always take a backseat to that bond.”

“Kira severed that bond at the end of the movie.”

“Ha! If you believe that, I’m the King of England.”

“Well, your nose is quite large enough to be,” she retorted. 

Ben glared at her and she returned the look with an icy one of her own. She missed her calling as Elsa. If she had the snow queen’s powers, he would be on his way to see the trolls to be thawed. Or she would have the snow monster throw him off the top of the Tower of Terror. 

“Ahem,” a voice cleared and they were pulled from their stare down. Ben looked over to see Finn and Rose standing next to the table, amusement in their eyes. “If you two are done flirting, it’s time to go back.”

“We weren’t-“ Ben started. 

“I was not f-“ Rey said at the same time. 

Finn and Rose looked at each other with a smirk, which earned them glares from Rey and Ben. 

Ben stood and pulled on his helmet, tossing his water bottle into the recycling bin. 

“Goodbye, Scavenger Scum,” he said from beneath the helmet, his voice altered from the synthesizer. 

“You’re a monster,” Rey called after him. 

Ben smirked under his mask, not able to resist getting in the last word. “Yes, I am.”

Rose gave him a swat on the arm as the door to the break room closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

“There is going to be a meeting before park opening tomorrow morning. You’ll need to be here an hour earlier,” Ben’s manager Laura informed him. “I apologize for the short notice.”

Ben nodded. “No problem. Do you know what it’s about?” 

The older woman shook her head. “Not much. I believe it’s just changes to incorporate parts of the new movie.”

It made sense. He was wondering when they would be making changes. It was only logical to wait until after the DVD was released so it did not spoil the movie for those who had not seen it in theaters or who have not watched it since it left theaters. Laura said goodbye and moved onto the next cast member to inform them of the meeting. 

He had just finished his last stage show for the day, which meant he just had a few more hours of character meets. After the day he had, he was ready to go home and relax on the couch with a pizza and Netflix binge. He avoided Rey while for the rest of their break and even now, hours later, he could still feel her skin beneath his hands and her hands on his body. Ben was grateful for the long, draping costume. 

Even in the small area off stage while they waited to make their appearance before the crowd, Ben managed to avoid her. Not that he would admit that he was avoiding her. He could not believe he almost apologized to that impossible girl. Ben blamed his momentary lapse of judgement on possible heat stroke and the coconut scent of her hair. _Not_ that he was smelling her hair, it was just pushed under his nose when she ran into him. 

“Kylo Ben?” Rose peeked her head inside the room, her eyes were sparkling like she was barely able to contain her laughter. “You ready to finish what you started?”

The words were barely out before she gave into the laughter. It was contagious and Ben began to laugh as well. When he tugged on the helmet, he cleared his throat. 

“I’m ready to destroy the Jedi once and for all,” he said as he followed her to the waiting line of fans. 

The last couple hours of his shift passed quickly, his line was even longer than it was earlier. It was easy for him to distract himself with the fans. Not that he needed to be distracted. He was decidedly not letting Rey take up residence in his head. They went four months with barely interacting, he could do it again, so could she if her icy demeanor before and after the stage show was any indication. 

When the last guest came through his line, he was ready to remove his costume and change into his regular clothes. As they made their way backstage for the night, a couple of his coworkers asked if he wanted to join them for drinks. He mulled it over, alcohol was definitely going to be on his menu this evening, but turned them down. 

Tonight he was going to grab a pizza, drink the last couple beers in his fridge, and watch Clone Wars on Netflix until he fell asleep on the couch. If he felt like getting really wild, he might even log onto Tumblr or Reddit and see what the latest Star Wars fan discourse was. He might even argue with some anti’s over their ridiculous notion that Kira was Kylo’s sister or was she now his cousin? Their ability to shove their head in the sand because they refuse to admit they were wrong with the direction of the story was almost admirable. Almost. 

An errant thought crossed his mind. Wondering if Rey thought Kira and Kylo were related. But he pushed that thought away. He was _not_ speaking to or thinking about Frost-Rey the ice princess anymore. 

***

The pizzeria was busier than usual. Usually when Ben came to Maz’s, he’d sit at the counter and order a beer while he waited on his pizza. The owner Maz would usually keep him company in between serving customers. This evening, almost every table in the shop was filled with families and small groups of teenagers. There was even someone sitting in his spot at the counter. 

Maz waved a nodded in greeting at him as he headed towards the counter, her hands balancing two pies as she wove her way through the tables. Ben took the stool two spots down from his usual, leaning a buffer between him and the woman in his spot. Her dark brown hair masked most of her face as she scrolled on her phone. An untouched bottle of Corona was on the counter before her. He pulled out his own phone and checked his emails while he waited to order. 

Ben had been a regular at Maz’s Pizza since he was a kid. It was the only place in the Orlando area that served good pizza- this was according to his father who grew up in New York and considered himself an expert in pies. The owner, Maz, looked exactly the same. She was petite, a few inches beneath five feet, with skin tanned dark from a life in the Florida sun. Her hair was always pulled back in a bandana and large, Coke-bottle bifocals took up most of her face. Despite walking with a slight limp, Maz was quicker and more agile than people half her age, which was evident as she made her way through the busy restaurant. 

“Ben Solo!” Her voice was booming for such a diminutive person. “How have you been, child?”

Before Ben could reply there was a clatter that drew his attention away from Maz. He looked to the source of the sound, the girl next to him, only to be met with a pair of familiar hazel eyes. The look of surprise on her face was matched on his. 

“Are you kidding me?” Annoyance replaced the surprise on her face. 

“Are you stalking me?” He retorted, breaking the rule he just set about not talking to Rey. “First you feel me up, now you’re following me around?”

Maz cleared her throat, looking between the two. “Do you two need a moment?”

“No!” They said at the same time. Finally, something they could agree on. 

“I am _not_ stalking you. I was here first,” Rey’s nose wrinkled. 

“But you don’t deny feeling me up,” he said with a smug smile curling the corners of his lips. 

“You are impossible,” she rolled her eyes and turned her head as if pretending he no longer existed. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a moment?” Maz asked again, her brow lifted. 

Ben shook his head. “I’m good. I have nothing else to say to Miss Johnson.”

The look on Maz’s face said she doubted that, but did not press further. “So what will it be? Your usual to go?”

“That’d be great, Maz. Can I also get two cannoli? I got a hot date tonight,” he smirked as he looked at Rey out of the corner of his eye. The quip was work it, her nose wrinkled again and she took a drink of her beer to hide it. 

The older woman shook her head at his antics, but wrote down his order. “I’ll bring you your beer. It’ll be a half hour wait.”

“Thanks,” he called after her as she walked away, then turned his attention back to his phone. Maz set down the beer and then disappeared without a word. 

“Hot date?” Ben looked over to see Rey eyeing him.

“Very hot,” Ben shrugged. “What does it matter to you?”

“It doesn’t, I’m just surprised an actual human female would date you. Wait, don’t tell me, you’re dating an AI robot,” she laughed and took another drink. 

He bristled at her laughter. Ben had always been a little self-conscious of his looks. Having a nose that was a little too big, ears that stuck out a little too far, and lips that were a little too wide ensured that his formative years included teasing from other kids. It was rare he let it get to him now, but her dismissal of women finding him attractive hurt. 

“Sweetheart, actual human females want to do more than just date me,” he waggled his brows suggestively. Ben refused to let her see that her words cut him. “You’ve been watching too much Westworld. If anyone would date a robot, it would be you, Elsa.”

Rey’s brows knit together. “Elsa?”

“Yes, you, Elsa. The ice queen.”

“I am _not_ Elsa. If anything I’m Anna.”

“Not a chance. You’re Elsa through and through. Cold. Forbidding.”

“Frigid,” she said, her voice flat. “You think in frigid.”

This took a turn he was not expecting. “Not exactly frigid. You know, just forget it. Let it go,” he sang the last bit off-key and attempted a smile, but it was not returned. 

His words brought back the ice queen. If he was to put it on his ranking scale of frostiness, she was hovering at Siberian winter levels right now. 

“I see,” was all she said. 

“Look, it came out wrong. It’s just...you go cold. Whenever I’m around, you get cold. Ever since New Years. Today was the most you’ve said to me since the New Years party.”

“We don’t have to talk. We’ll just not talk until our orders are done. Then when we’re at work, we’ll just not talk. There is no need for us to say another word to each other. There is no need for us to even see each other except for the stage show. You won’t have to worry about the ice queen anymore,” her jaw clenched and her mouth tightened. 

“Rey, come on. Can’t we just talk about this? We have to work together. This is ridiculous.”

“There is nothing to talk about, Ben.”

She returned to scrolling on her phone as if he no longer existed. Ben just stared at his beer. The silence was deafening and their exchange left his stomach in knots. This is not how he expected his night to go. Every time he was around Rey, he opened his mouth and everything came out wrong. 

Up until New Years, they had gotten along pretty well. They had been working together for almost a year at that point. While they were not as close as he was with some of the other cast members, he still considered her more of a friend than an acquaintance or just a coworker. It took four months for the break in silence. How long would it be this time?

After what felt like an eternity, Maz arrived with two pizza boxes and a small container with the cannoli. They both paid their tabs in silence. Ben finished his beer and grabbed the pizza and his cannoli and left without a word, leaving Rey behind at the counter. He felt a pit forming in his stomach with each step away from the pizzeria. When he slid into his car, he slammed his hand against the steering wheel, cursing himself for what just happened. He should have walked out the restaurant as soon as he saw her. 

When he arrived home, he set the pizza on his living room table and grabbed another beer from the fridge. He turned on the next episode of Clone Wars and opened his pizza. 

“What the fuck?” He looked down at the abomination in the cardboard box. 

Pineapple. On his pizza. More accurately _not_ his pizza. Pineapple and ham greeted him instead of his pepperoni and sausage. Then he caught the name on the corner of the box. 

Rey. 

Of course. 

***

A few blocks away, Rey was sitting on her couch. She flipped through the channels only to decide on watching the episodes of Brooklyn 99 she had saved on her DVR. On her way into her apartment, she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. 

As the show began, she opened the wine bottle and took a drink, not bothering to dirty a glass. Rey opened the box of pizza and went to grab a slice only to curse. 

“What the hell?!”

Instead of her pineapple and ham pizza, there was a pepperoni and sausage pizza. Her nose wrinkled, it was not her first choice. It was not even in the top five choices for toppings. But Rey was hungry. After she polished off a second slice, she noticed a name written on the corner of the box. 

Ben. 

Of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Five-thirty came altogether too quickly. Rey had set her alarm an hour earlier because of the mandatory meeting before work. She had originally planned to have a relaxing night in with pizza and a tv, maybe even a nice bubble bath. Those plans were ruined after running into Ben at the pizzeria. After last night, she was absolutely certain of one thing- Ben Solo was not good for her. 

Rey stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of her bed. Ben gave her feelings whiplash. One moment she was thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. The next moment, she was wishing she had Kira’s staff to wallop him with. In spite of herself, she enjoyed bantering with him. But each time she lets her guard down, he does something that reminds her of why she had it up to begin with. 

It really was unfair that she was attracted to him. Not for the first time, she cursed whichever deity was responsible for making him look like a clone of Adam Driver. He even did the eye and mouth thing. Last night when their discussion took a turn, the muscle under his eye ticked, and he swallowed hard with his lips puffing out, like he was swallowing unspoken words. It made her belly repeat the fluttering thing from earlier that day. 

She reluctantly rolled herself out of bed, ignoring the throbbing in her head from the wine she consumed, she did not want to be late for this meeting. Rey did not have to do much besides shower and get dressed. The shower was quick and left her smelling like the beach - bananas and coconuts - courtesy of her Sun Bum soap. She did not care too much about beauty products, but she did splurge on her soap because it made her happy. The scent reminded her of the beach, a place she always dreamed of visiting when she was growing up in Arizona. 

When Rey finished her shower, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She always did her character hair and makeup when she arrived at work. Next she sprayed on a thin layer of sunscreen. Rey spent most of her day inside greeting fans, but it was a habit formed from living in the desert. Despite her efforts, she still tanned and freckled. 

Moving from bathroom back into her bedroom, she tried to decide on an outfit. She caught herself thinking about picking something to catch Ben’s attention, then immediately pushed the thought away. It did not matter whether he liked what she wore, she wanted nothing more to do with him. Ben Solo did not exist in her world any longer. He was strictly Kylo Ren and when she did not have to interact with him for work, he ceased to exist. At least that’s what she decided last night after a bottle of wine and half a pizza. 

Rey settled on a green wrap-style sundress. The cut was flattering and gave her the illusion of cleavage while emphasizing her tiny waist. Rey did _not_ pick it because she wanted a certain tall, dark haired, infuriating man to give her another one of those flirty grins. She did _not_ chose it because the soft jersey fabric both clung to her curves, but also showcased her legs. It was one of her favorite dresses and never failed to make her feel pretty, not to mention it was comfortable. Rey paired it with matching floral print flats. 

After a once over in the mirror, she decided after work, she would go out to the bar for awhile. She had the next day off and it had been awhile since she had fun. Maybe she could even convince a few of her coworkers to go out with her. Finn, Rose, Jessica, and Kay were always inviting her along and Rey was always turning them down. 

She checked the time on her phone and realized she had to get moving if she wanted to get to work on time. Rey pressed the button on her Keurig to turn the machine on. She brewed her coffee, adding her flavored creamer and sugar. There was no way she was going to be able to make it without a caffeine fix. She just hoped it helped to chase off her headache. On the way to the door, she grabbed an apple and a granola bar. It was rare she ate an actual breakfast, Rey always struggled to eat a big meal in the morning. 

The traffic was lighter than usual and when she got to the meeting room, she was almost twenty minutes early. Only one other person was in the room and his eyes met hers when she walked in. Her legs chose that moment to stop moving and he took that opportunity to look her over, the corners of his lips twitching like he was trying not to smile. When their eyes met again, the look in his had her cheeks -and other parts of her person- warming. Ben. 

Part of her wanted to turn and walk out of the room and wait until others arrived. But she did not run and would not run. She was not going to let him get under her skin. Ben Solo was not going to get to her. Rey forced her legs to move and walked the last few steps to the table, defiantly selecting a seat opposite him. 

“Good morning,” Ben said, his voice deeper than usual, as if those were the first words he spoke for the day. 

Rey did not return the greeting. Instead she took a sip of her coffee and pulled out her phone to scroll through Buzzfeed. She could feel his eyes on her as she took a quiz to determine which pop star would be her best friend. The silence dragged as she answered the series of questions. 

“Rey, please,” his voice was soft and so deep it could only be described as rumbling. 

The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again. She looked up from her phone and was met with sad puppy eyes. That look made her resolve melt, she was only human. With a sigh, she set the phone down. 

“What do you went from me, Ben?”

***


	4. Chapter 4

_What did he want from her?_

The simple answer was _everything_. He wanted her laugh. Her smile. Her friendship. Her time. He wanted _her_ and everything that came along with being with her. Her kisses. Her hugs. Her warm body pressed against his as they slept. Her face pressing into his neck while she hid from the scary bits of movies. How does he say that _she_ is what he has spent the last year wanting, from the moment they were introduced to each other. 

But right now he would settle for her to stop freezing him out. He wanted for her to _talk_ to him. He wanted her to stop looking at him like he was something unsavory stuck to the bottom of her shoe. 

“I want you to-“

“Good morning!” Rose chirped as she walked into the room with Finn. Rey looked away from Ben, smiling widely at the new arrivals. 

“Hey guys,” Finn smiled as he pulled out a chair for Rose. “Looks like we’re early.”

Ben’s mouth closed and he gave Finn a tight smile. The couple did not seem to notice they interrupted anything. Rey refused to look at him, choosing to chat animatedly with Rose and Finn as if he did not exist. 

What did Ben want? He wanted _that_. He wanted her friendship. He wanted her to want to talk to him. Ben envied Finn, he envied the way Rey laughed and joked and talked to him. She always kept a distance between them, but the distance became greater after New Years. Rey was so cold to Ben, he wondered what it would be like to bask in her warmth like Finn did. 

He was still staring at her, lost in his thoughts, when she glanced over at him. Her smile faltered and her brows drew together for the briefest of moments, like the sun being covered by a cloud. Then Finn said something and she looked back to her friend, the smile returning like sunshine chasing away the cloud. 

Ben looked down at his hands on the table. He was rubbing his thumb against his other hand, in the fleshy space between the thumb and forefinger. It was just one of the habits he had born from restless energy and anxiety. The same way he would smooth his hands over his thighs over and over until his palms went numb or he would bouncing his leg when sitting. Most of the time he did not even realize he was doing any of these things until someone pulled his attention to it. He placed his hands palm down on the table and fought the urge to walk out of the room. 

Ben ignored the laughter the trio across from him were sharing. He wished he would have stopped to get a coffee, anything that would have prevented him from arriving early and being alone with Rey. 

“How was your night, Ben?” Rose’s voice brought his attention back from the thoughts that began to hurt. 

He gave a small smile, her happiness was infectious. “Not bad, I had a quiet night in. I got a pizza, but the order was mixed up and I got stuck with a traumatizing ham and pineapple pizza. Pineapple,” he faked a repulsed shudder. “It was traumatizing.”

Rose and Finn laughed, but Rey - whom he had been sneaking glances of while he spoke - had her jaw set and eyes narrowed. 

“Pineapple on pizza is _not_ traumatizing. It’s delicious. You just have no taste. And what happened to your ‘hot date’? Did she realize how intolerable you are?” 

Finn looked at Rey with a brow raised. “Peanut, pineapple on pizza is terrible. I love you, but I have to agree with Ben. Pineapple has no place on pizza.”

“Hot date?” Rose chirped, a confused look on her face. “Ben isn’t dating anyone. You said you were going home to watch Clone Wars and eat pizza. Are you holding out, Solo? You haven’t dated anyone in...well, forever.”

“Yeah, we were convinced you were a monk or something,” Finn teased and dissolved into laughter with Rose. 

Ben felt his cheeks heating and refused to meet Rey’s face, instead looking at Rose. “Hey, I date. I went on two dates with that girl that worked at Tower of Terror.”

“Yeah, over a year ago!” Rose started to laugh harder. “And you broke up with her because you said that she was moving too fast. You’re a guy, how going back to her place ‘moving too fast?’”

“Can we talk about something else,” he mumbled, his ears starting to burn as the warmth spread from his cheeks to the rest of his face. 

“I’d love to hear more about your dating life,” Rey piped up, her voice taking on a teasing tone. “Why don’t you tell us about your hot date? What’s her name? Does she work in the parks?”

“There was no date,” he said in frustration, meeting her eyes, the amusement in their hazel depths disappearing. “I just...I don’t know. I don’t know why I said it. Just...just stop. Alright. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t want to talk about what?” Rey pressed. 

“I thought you said you don’t want to talk to me anymore last night,” he countered. 

“You guys were together last night?” Finn and Rose exchanged surprised looks. 

“You owe me twenty dollars,” Rose grinned at Finn. 

“I _don’t_ want to talk to you,” she said before turning her attention to their friends. “You bet on us?”

The couple exchanged sheepish looks. “Oh, look, more people are coming!” Finn attempted to change the subject. 

“We are going to talk about this later, Finn Trooper,” Rey said sternly. 

“And so are we,” Ben frowned at Rose. 

“You’re so cute when you agree on things,” Rose could not resist teasing as other cast members entered the room. 

Neither Ben nor Rey said a word, their glares spoke volumes. Rose and Finn just smiled beatifically at the glaring duo. 

Low chatter filled the room as more of their coworkers began to file in. Finally the lead, Carrie, that was in charge of the meeting came in and the excited hum of the room silenced. She took the spot in front of the room and smiled. 

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you for joining us on such short notice. I have some exciting news for you all. There are going to be some changes made to Star Wars Launch Bay, as well as our current stage show.”

The excited buzz was back with a smattering of applause and cheers. Carrie smiled again before continuing. 

“I know, I’m excited too. So let’s start with the small changes first. We are going to add a temporary Boba Fett meet and greet. It will open starting Friday and will run through Labor Day. We are also going to add BB-9E to the BB-8 meet,” she paused to take a drink of water. “And now onto the bigger changes. The Kira meet and greet will be getting changed up. Our Jakku Scavenger will be getting a new costume to match the one worn in The Last Jedi.”

Ben glanced over in time to see Rey grin. 

“And onto the Dark Side, we will be shaking up the Kylo Ren meet as well,” Carrie continued and Ben turned his attention back to the older woman. “Kylo Ren’s going to be getting a costume change as well. His costume will be switched to the one worn in The Last Jedi. No, I do not mean the one worn during the third Force bond meeting. For now, Kylo Ren will continue to wear the mask.

Continuing with changes to incorporate The Last Jedi, we are going to be re-vamping the stage show. We are going to introduce the characters of the Dark Side, excluding Kylo Ren. Next we will be introducing the characters of the Light Side, excluding Kira.”

Ben looked over at Rey only to see her looking at him. She had a look of surprise on her face and Ben gave a small shrug. 

“There will be an introduction for Kylo Ren with a partial voice over from Lor San Tekka which will show Kylo’s family. It will cut to a voice over of Snoke calling Kylo his apprentice. Kylo will walk on stage, appearing to embrace the Dark Side. He will take position on the top stage and then Kira’s song will play with her voice over from The Last Jedi saying she ‘needs someone to show her her place in all this’. 

As she enters the stage, she will clash lightsabers with Kylo as the screens play her scene with Kylo on Starkiller Base with the voice over ‘you need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the Force’. They will exchange a few more blows with the lightsabers before breaking apart. On the screens, we will play a montage of the force bond moments, which will lead to the final force bond. As the force bonds play, Kira and Kylo will slowly move closer to each other. When the clip reaches the ‘you are not alone’ bit, Kira will hold out her hand. Kylo will then remove his glove as the clip says ‘neither are you’. Their fingers will touch just as the clip zooms in on the hand touch from the movie.

The scene will then shift to the fight against the Praetorian guards. Kylo and Kira will turn on stage so they are back to back, lightsabers at the ready. As the fight scene plays behind them, two Praetorian guards will enter the stage. There will be a small scripted clash of weapons that will lead Kira and Kylo to their spots on separate sides of the stage as we round out the show with some clips of dark and light battles. The show will end with the clip of Kira and Princess Leia on the Millenium Falcon where Leia says they ‘have everything they need.’ We will be scheduling practice runs of the new stage show for the next couple weeks and it will debut on May 4th.”

Ben was excited to see how the show would come together. He liked that they were going to make Kylo and Kira’s bond a main part of the stage show. The Kylo/Kira shipper part of him wanted to tease Rey, but when he looked over at her, she was staring at him with a pensive look on her face. He wanted to know what she was thinking about the changes. 

“And that’s it for our announcements! I hope you all are as excited as I am. There will be doughnuts, bagels, fruit, and coffee on the tables outside. Help yourself and everyone have a magical day!”

When Carrie walked out of the room, everyone started talking at once. Ben was getting congratulated and asked about his thoughts on the changes, but he was barely listening. His eyes were on Rey who was still looking at him. Their coworkers started to leave, still talking about the changes as they went to get some of the food. Ben did not move and neither did Rey. When the last people filed out, Finn and Rose, Ben finally spoke. 

“So, how about that new stage show?”


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the day, Rey was given the practice schedule for the new stage show. The Kira and Kylo Ren meet and greets were now going to open at 11 am to accommodate the training. Apparently they would be be going through the new routine from 8 until 10:30. That meant two and a half hours of being with Ben each day. 

Rey had been successfully avoiding him ever since the meeting ended that morning. He lingered after everyone else left, but Rey was still trying to process everything and did not know what to say. She ended up fleeing the room using the excuse that she had to get ready. It was a thin excuse and she knew he seen through it. She also knew she would not be able to keep avoiding him. 

Finn guided the last family to the door as Rey finally allowed herself to relax. When the door closed, Finn was smiling. 

“So what do you think? The bar or the club?”

“Bar, definitely,” Rey said, following Finn as they made their was to the cast area. 

“What was Ben saying after the meeting? You never did tell me.”

“And I’m not going to talk about it. Why don’t you tell me about this bet you and Rose made,” Rey’s brow rose. 

Finn looked sheepishly at her. “We made a bet on whether you and Ben would finally start dating.”

“What? Why? What makes you think I would ever date him? I cannot stand Ben Solo,” her nose wrinkled and her lip curled. 

Finn stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a look. “Are you kidding me? You look at each other like you’re about to devour each other. I don’t buy it, Rey. You have a thing for him.”

“I-I most certainly do not,” she protested. 

Finn purses him lips, his brows lifting, silently calling her on her bullshit. 

“Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, is going to happen between Ben and I,” Rey said with finality, ignoring the way her chest tightened. She walked past her friend to enter the cast member area, heading towards the changing room. 

“Whatever you say, Peanut,” Finn called after her, amusement in his voice. 

It did not take Rey long to change out of her costume and back into her sundress. She took her hair out of the intricate buns and brushed out her chestnut locks. To mask the waves the style created, Rey pulled her hair back into a braid. Dabbing on some lip stain and a swipe of mascara, Rey decided she was good to go. 

Finn and Rose were waiting for her near the door, and when she walked up, their smiles instantly had Rey suspicious. 

“Are you ready to go?” Rose asked. “We can take my car if you’d like.”

“I’ll follow you guys over. I have to come in early for training,” Rey said unenthusiastically. 

“No problem. Which bar are we going to? Tonight is $2 margaritas at The Cantina,” Finn suggested, glancing st Rose who nodded. 

“Works for me. The Cantina is not too far from my apartment,” Rey agreed.

The trio made their way to the parking lot managing to avoid most of the crowd exiting the park. Rey thought she glimpsed Ben’s dark coiffed head ahead of her in the crowd, but in the distance between them, she was not sure. _Not_ that she was looking for him. They parted ways at Rey’s car and agreed whomever got to The Cantina first would grab a table. 

It was almost a half hour later when Rey pulled into the parking lot, parking next to Rose’s car. There was a decent amount of cars and Rey hoped Rose and Finn were able to snag a table. Her legs were ready for a break after standing all day. 

She found them in a large circle booth in the corner. Rose waved her over with a wide grin. Finn and Rose inched over in the booth so she could join them. There was already a half-empty margarita in front of each of them as well as an empty beer bottle. 

“Hey, girl!” Rose’s cheeks were flushed. “The margaritas are great. We ordered some nachos too.”

Rey slid into the booth next to Rose. “Sounds good to me, I’m starving. Finn is this yours? If it is, I’m having a drink of it, I’ll buy you another.” She gestured to the beer. 

Rey did not wait for Finn’s response, taking a long drag from the bottle. She did not hear the footsteps approach. Nor did she notice the person standing next to the table with another round of margaritas and an identical beer in their hands. 

“Why are you drinking my beer?” 

The deep baritone vibrated through her body, and she froze with the bottle to her lips. 

_Shit!_

***

“Why are you drinking my beer?” Ben asked. 

He was standing next to the table with two margaritas and a beer in his hands, staring at Rey as she drank his beer. When he agreed to go out with Finn and Rose and some of their coworkers, he did not expect the ‘some of their coworkers’ to mean just Rey. Judging by her wide eyed, deer in the headlights expression, she did not realize he was going to be there either. She had the same look in her eyes that she had that morning, if he had to describe it, it looked like she wanted to bolt.

Ben set the drinks on the table at the same time Rey set down his beer. She picked up her keys and wallet and started to slide out of the booth. 

“I-I have to go,” she said, standing, refusing to look at anyone. She was close enough that Ben could smell the coconut smell of her shampoo again. 

“Aww, Rey, c’mon. Don’t leave,” Finn frowned. “Just stay and have a couple drinks with us.”

“No, I’m going to go,” she said. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Ben watched as she fled the room. He turned his attention to Finn and Rose, his jaw hard and his eyes darkening with anger. “When I get back, we are having a talk about this.”

Without waiting for their response, Ben crossed the bar and followed Rey out the door. She was almost to her car when he caught up with her. 

“Rey, wait,” he called. 

She hesitated before shaking her head and continuing towards her car. “Leave me alone, Ben.”

“Rey, please,” he said softly, lengthening his stride until he was walking next to her. “Don’t leave. Look, if you want, I’ll leave. You can go back in there with Finn and Rose and I’ll go home. But I would rather we both stay and talk.”

She stopped at her car, her keys at the ready to unlock the door. “I don’t know what you want from me, Ben.”

“I want you to talk to me. I want to know what I did to make you hate me,” Ben’s voice was low.

“I don’t hate you,” Rey looked at him with surprise. 

He raked a hand through his hair, pushing back the strands that were falling into his eyes. “Then why do you freeze me out? Why do you run away every time you see me?”

“Why? You know why, Ben.”

“If I knew why, I wouldn’t be asking what I did wrong.”

“You _hurt_ me, Ben,” she said, her voice breaking. Rey’s eyes started to fill with tears and it felt like a punch to his stomach. “You. Hurt. Me.”

Rey punctuated each word with her finger poking his chest. 

“I hurt you? How? When? What did I do?” He captured her hand in his, holding it against his chest. 

“New Years. You know what you did,” her voice was thick as she pulled her hand back. She took a step back from Ben and unlocked her car. “I can’t do this with you, Ben. I need to go.”

“But wait,” he tried as she climbed into her car. “What did I do? Please, Rey. Don’t leave.”

Rey turned the ignition and looked up at him, her eyes greener and brimming with tears. The hurt in her eyes tore at him. He did that. He hurt this beautiful, fierce woman and he had no idea how he did it. When she started to drive away, his chest tightened. 

_What did I do?_ He thought as he watched her taillights disappear from view.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey kicked out of her shoes as soon as she closed the door of her apartment. Her wrap dress was next as she pulled the bow free, letting it fall to the floor. She paused in her kitchen, grabbing the bottle of tequila from the cabinet, then continued making her way to the bedroom. By the time she reached her bed, she was naked and had already taken a few pulls from the bottle. 

Tonight was a disaster. She should have just went out to the bar alone. Rey had not expected to see Ben at the Cantina. She knew Finn and Rose had planned it and their betrayal hurt. They did not know what happened on New Years, Rey was embarrassed and kept it buried deep, but she thought her friends would respect her wish not to be around Ben. For some reason they got it in their head that despite the animosity and constant bickering between Ben and Rey that they were supposed to be together. 

Rey took another long swallow of the tequila, the alcohol burning a path down her throat that settled like fire in her empty belly. She set the bottle on the nightstand, then laid back on her bed, curling into a ball. Her eyes were watering from the tequila, she told herself. She was not crying. She refused to shed one more tear because of Ben Solo. 

The tears turned into sobs and she hugged her pillow to her chest, burying her face in the soft cotton to muffle the sound. She felt so alone. It was a feeling she refused to acknowledge, one she started feeling a few months ago, after what happened with Ben. But she felt it acutely now and it made her chest ache. 

When Rey moved to Florida from Arizona two years ago, she did not know anyone. All she knew is she needed out. She packed up everything she had in her car early one morning and took off with the money she had been saving for college. It had taken her two days of driving before she made it to the Welcome to Florida sign. She worked temp jobs for six months before getting an interview with Disney. It took a few more weeks before she was offered a job as a character, the years she spent in choir and theater during school finally paying off. 

When she started working at Disney, she had expected things to be different. Working the temp jobs, she did not get close to her coworkers because she was not around long enough. But it was hard to form really close friendships at Disney as well because people moved positions so often, not to mention the college program cast members were only employed for a short time. She made a handful of friends, but that was it. And when it came down to friends she could call when she was upset, there were only two, and Rey was not talking to either of them right now. 

Then there was Ben. They had an almost friendship. Despite their differing opinions when it came to Star Wars and their characters, which led to a truce to not discuss the new trilogy, they had started to become friendly acquaintances. Everything was going fine until the New Years party. Rey never regretted anything more than she regretted going to that party, although going to the Cantina tonight was ranking a close second. 

Rey prided herself on being able to hide her hurt and not let it affect her. She just compartmentalized it, hoping that by filing away that pain, she would not feel it. But whenever she would see Ben, the memory would bubble to the surface, her chest would hurt, and a lump would form in her throat. Her lungs would burn as she tried to remember how to breathe. He would look at her with those expressive chocolate eyes, as if he did not realize he had hurt her, as if _she_ was hurting _him_.

Ben called her Elsa and cold. But really, it was her way of protecting herself. Seeing that kicked puppy look from him was enough to force down her hurt and focus on her anger. She promised herself she would never let Ben know he hurt her. But tonight she broke that promise. For the first time, she let the walls she built crumble enough for him to see how raw she was still feeling inside. 

And he had no idea why. The fact he had no memory of why she was upset and hurt felt like a slap to the face. It was a sudden realization that she was absolutely nothing to him, not even a friend. Yet even as the last piece of her heart was dying, the confusion and sadness in his eyes had her wanting to comfort him. Rather than confront the conflicting feelings, Rey ran. 

She reached out and felt around for the bottle of tequila, pulling it back to the bed. Rey took another drink and returned it to its spot on the nightstand. The crying had drained her both physically and emotionally. She knew she should get up and scrounge up something to eat, but she could not muster the energy to get up. Instead she just laid there and replayed the events of the last few months over and over in her head. 

_Maybe it was time for her to return to Arizona, the thought drifted through her mind as she started to fall asleep. _Maybe moving to Florida was a mistake.__


	7. Chapter 7

New Years

“Alright, everyone, I’ll see y’all back at our house,” Finn said, his arm around Rose. “Bring your own beer.”

The Hollywood Studios New Year’s Eve party finally finished and the last of the guests had vacated the park. While it was a fun way to ring in the New Year, being in character did not allow the cast members to really celebrate on their own. A few days earlier, Finn decided to host a New Year’s Eve party at the house he split with Rose and their three roommates. 

Rey was undecided if she wanted to go, after spending eighteen hours in the park, she was exhausted. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and her legs and lower back ached from standing. After she finished her part in the special edition stage show, she made it to the steps before sitting down. 

She thought back to a half hour earlier. It took her coworker Ben’s coaxing for her to reluctantly make the character walk back to Launch Bay. 

“C’mon, Rey, it’s not much longer. Want me to carry you?” He was wearing Kylo’s helmet and the voice came out altered, but even the modulator couldn’t mask hint of amusement in his words. “It’ll be like Takodana all over again.”

“You mean you’ll kidnap me against my will and take me back to your lair so you can torture me and then try to kill me?” Her brow rose and her lip curled in a sneer. Even that small movement made her ache. “I don’t think so, Sith boy.”

“Kylo Ren is not a Sith Lord. He is the master of the Knights of Ren.”

Rey stood, but she swayed and Ben was instantly there to steady her, his surprisingly muscles arm sliding around her waist. She ignored the way her stomach fluttered from his touch. When ever he was around, Rey had a habit of forgetting how to think and breathe. Thankfully he was in costume, without the mask, she would have melted like an ice cube in July. To hide her thoughts, she looked up at him and glared, his mask reflecting her expression. 

“I don’t need your help to walk. I’ve been doing just fine on my own since I was ten months old,” she pulled out of his grasp, and started to walk ahead. She glanced back over her shoulder to look at Ben who had his head cocked. “He may not be a Sith Lord _yet_ but there’s still one movie left. You saw him on Crait. He’s going to go full Dark Side.”

She was almost through the curtain leading to the stage’s exit. “You’re wrong, little Scavenger.”

Instead of deigning to reply, thus prolonging the debate they’ve been having since they met, Rey exited and followed the rest of the characters in the parade back to Launch Bay. She forced her tired cheeks into a wide smile and waved at the crowd that lined up to watch the parade. Amongst the crowd, she saw a few little Kira’s dressed in a costume similar to hers. She walked over to one, who was trying her best not to yawn while her father held her on his shoulders, and held out her hand so the little girl could give her a high five. 

“Hi little Padawan,” she said. 

The little girl grinned and tapped her hand against her father’s head. Her little sleepy lisp warming Rey’s heart. “Papa, you hear that? She called me a Pawawan.”

Rey heard the Stormtrooper music starting to catch up with her, and she glanced back to see Kylo leading the soldiers. The little girl must have looked as well because she let out a gasp. 

“Run Kiwa, Kywo’s gonna catch-oo.”

Rey tried to stifle her laugh and nodded. “May the Force be with you, little one,” she said before continuing on, putting distance between herself and the First Order forces. 

Now Rey had finally reached the cast area, she claimed the couch, sprawling across it with a groan. She draped an arm over her eyes, listening to the excited hum of her coworkers as they celebrated the end of their long day. Rose was giving people directions to his home in Celebration. A hand lifted her legs and the couch dipped before her feet came to a rest in a lap. 

“Finn,” she whined, pulling her hand back so she could glare at her friend. 

“Not Finn,” Ben said, stating the obvious as he set his helmet on the back of the couch. 

“I was sitting here first.”

“No, you were hogging the couch by laying on it,” his lips lifted in the ghost of a smile, his hand still resting on the strip of flesh between the hem of her cropped pants and boot. She was acutely aware of his skin touching hers and a warmth spread through her. 

“There are many other places to sit,” she gestured to the empty tables and chairs. 

“But none as comfortable as this,” he said, looking down at her feet in his lap before letting his gaze slide up her body to meet her eyes. 

Rey’s mouth went dry and she was thankful for the ruched material of her costume because it hid the hardening of her nipples from the look he gave her. Unfortunately, the flush on her cheeks was not as easily hidden. 

“So are you going to the party,” Ben asked, his thumb absently stroking her skin. 

She felt each stroke in another more intimate place, which had her pulling her legs from his lap as she scrambled into a sitting position. The movement had the opposite result she anticipated, leaving her sitting next to him, her thigh pressed alongside his. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” she said, sliding down to the opposite side of the couch. Being this close to Ben, especially helmetless, smiling, _touching_ Ben was turning her brain into mush. _Was the room getting smaller?_

“That’s too bad,” he said with a frown, then looked at the distance between them. “You know, I don’t bite. Unless asked.”

Rey felt herself heating and forced herself to look away. She did _not_ want to think about him biting her. Ben looked like Adam Driver’s long lost twin and if she allowed her mind to wander, she would begin to think about Ben as Adam Sackler. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to redirect her thoughts before she looked back at him. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“I’ve never seen you outside of work. I’m starting to think you don’t exist outside of here,” his eyes had a mischievous gleam to them, making the flutter return to her belly. 

In that moment, Rey realized two things. First, she was going to end up going to Finn’s party. Second, she did not want to disappoint Ben. There was a reason he had not seen her outside of the park, Rey was avoiding him, she did not trust herself or the way he made her feel - like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

“Maybe I don’t,” she smirked. “I’m actually an animatronic. You’ve discovered my secret.”

Ben laughed. “Come to the party, Rey. You’ll enjoy yourself. I’ll even let you try to convince me that Poe and Kira will end up together.”

She pretended to mull it over, as if she had not already made up her mind. “Well, I suppose.”

Ben smiled, a wide smile that lit up his face. Rey was not prepared and she was transfixed. She found herself regretting the distance she placed between them. 

“C’mon you two, it’s time to get out of here,” Finn’s voice forced her to look away from Ben. “Rey, are you going to come over? You have to come celebrate with us. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“She’s coming,” Ben answered before she could. “I’ll see you there, little Scavenger.”

He picked up the helmet and disappeared out of the room. Finn looked at her with a brow raised. He knew she avoided Ben, she had told him in the past it was because she did not want to spend the entire time disagreeing with him. Her friend looked as if he wanted to say something, but Rey spoke first. 

“Well, I better go get changed,” she said and almost ran out of the room. 

***

Rey did not need directions to Finn and Rose’s house. She had been there many times before, usually for a night of pizza and Cards Against Humanity with their other roommates. Tonight they had the door open with a note on the screen door to just come inside. Music was playing low enough to not disturb their neighbors, but loud enough to be heard over the multiple conversations. Rey made her way inside, carrying a bottle of sparkling pink Moscato as her beverage for the night. 

There was a modest turn out, at least forty of their coworkers were scattered throughout the first floor. Finn was sitting on the couch with Rose perched on the arm next to him, his arm around her waist. Rey raised her bottle in greeting and continued to scan the room. On the TV was one of the New Year’s countdown shows, showing a 7 minute countdown until the ball dropped. 

“Looking for someone?” A low voice said close to her ear, a hand resting on the small of her back. Rey turned her head to see Ben, his lips dangerously close to hers. 

“N-no,” she said, heat curling through her body from his nearness only to settle between her legs. 

His eyes moved to her lips and out of instinct, she wet them with her tongue. Rey watched as they darkened from her movement. He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers before her mind had time to process his movement. She gasped against his mouth, his tongue sliding in to meet hers. When Rey’s hand slid up to touch his cheek, he broke away. 

“Mistletoe,” he gave her a slow smile that made her legs turn to jello. 

Her hand fell away from his cheek as her brain tried to catch up with his words. It was still short circuiting on the way his lips felt. The confusion must have shown on her face because his hand gestures toward the ceiling. She looked up to see a small bough of mistletoe pinned over their heads. 

“Oh,” she ignored her disappointment that he only kissed her because of the plant. “Mistletoe.”

“So what are you drinking?” He asked, looking down at the bottle she was carrying. 

“Sparkling Moscato. You?”

He held up a bottle of beer. “We should move away from the mistletoe, otherwise you’ll be obligated to kiss me again,” he teased, guiding her towards the kitchen. 

“Yes, kissing you was terrible, I’ll have to drink this entire bottle to sterilize my mouth after kissing a Kirlo shipper.”

Ben rolled his eyes when they walked into the kitchen. Rey hopped onto the counter next to the different cookies and chips that were set out. Ben leaned against the counter next to her as she peeled off the foil covering her bottle. When she began to untwist the wire to pop the cork, Ben’s larger hands covered hers. 

“Allow me,” he said. Rey allowed him to take the bottle from her. 

With a quick movement, he uncorked the bottle, holding it over the sink so the sparkling wine did not spill onto the linoleum. Rey leaned over to sip the drink as it bubbled over. When the fizzing died down, he offered the bottle back to her. She accepted with a smile and took another drink. 

Rey set the bottle on the counter next to her. “I could have opened it myself you know.”

Ben smirked and brought his finger up to catch a drop of Moscato that was sliding down her chin. “I know,” he brought his finger to his mouth. “Not bad...for a Pira shipper.”

A moan started to rise in her throat and she swallowed it back. _Holy. Shit._ To hide her reaction, she plucked a sugar cookie from the counter and took a bite of it, crumbs falling onto her chest. 

“Poe and Kira are meant to be together,” Rey argued with a mouthful of cookie. “She’s the Han to his Leia. The moment she rescued BB-8 from Teedo it was obvious she was going to be with Poe.”

Ben moved so he was standing before Rey. Her legs automatically parted so he was standing between them. For the first time, Rey was taller than he was, even if it was just by an inch. 

“You’re misreading things, little Scavenger,” he settled between her thighs. “Kylo and Kira are meant to be together. She’s the Han to his Leia, the Scavenger to his Prince. Kira couldn’t be with Poe. He’s not strong enough to be with her. She needs someone as powerful as she is, someone that can challenge her. Kira needs a mate that is as strong with the Force as she is. Besides, how could she be with someone like Poe when she has the bond with Kylo? She and Poe would never have a moment alone, Kylo will always be with them.”

“You’re wrong, Kira severed the bond between them,” Rey disagreed, taking another bite of her cookie. 

“Wrong again, Rey,” he murmured. “Kira can’t sever their bond. It was created by the Force.”

“Even so, Kylo is going to die in the last movie, so it doesn’t matter anyways. Rey will kill him.”

“We’ll see,” he leaned in and took a bite of the cookie she was holding. “But when two people are bonded like that, when one dies, the other will die as well.”

Rey took a drink of her Moscato. “They would not put Rey with her abuser.”

“Sweetheart, Kylo is not Rey’s abuser. He would not harm her. He loves her.”

“He mind probed her. He kidnapped her. He attacked her in the forest on Starkiller Base.”

“All Force users have used the mind probe. Even Obi-Wan and Luke. He was just trying to defend himself on Starkiller. He could have thrown her off the cliff, but he didn’t because he loves her.”

“Love does not intentionally cause the other person pain.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, his eyes dropping to her lips. The cookie dropped from her hand, forgotten on the counter. 

“SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!” The people in the living room started to count down. “FOUR! THREE! TWO!”

As their coworkers called out “ONE!” Ben’s arm slid around Rey’s waist and he pulled her against him, his lips claiming hers for a second time. He brought his other hand up to her throat, his thumb stroking the column of her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him against her as her hands slid into his silken hair. She had always thought about what it would feel like against her fingers and she was not disappointed. 

The hand that was curled around her waist inched up her shirt until his palm was against her stomach. Rey moaned when his tongue teased the seam of her lips. 

“Happy New-! Oh!” Rey’s legs dropped from Ben’s waist and she pulled away to see Rose in the doorway, her eyes wide. Ben took a step back, his lips swollen. “Sorry for interrupting. Happy New Year’s.” 

She backed out of the kitchen laughing, no doubt about to inform Finn about what she walked in on. 

“I-uh, I have to go,” Rey said. She went to slide off the counter, but Ben’s hands were at her waist, helping her down. 

“Don’t,” he said softly, not releasing her. 

“I just need a few minutes. I-I just need to go,” she stepped around him and walked out of the kitchen. She fled upstairs, her entire body feeling as if it was about to explode in flames. 

Rey made her way to the guest room they always let her stay in when she visited and sat on the edge of the bed. Ben kissed her. Twice. She pinched her leg, hard. It was not a dream. He actually kissed _her_. And then she ran away. Rey grabbed the pillow off the bed and pressed her face into it. She fell back onto the mattress as she groaned. What was she thinking? She should be down there with him instead of hiding up here. 

She just needed a minute to let her pulse to slow and her body temperature to drop from spontaneous combustion levels. Then she would go back down stairs and talk to Ben. Rey removed the pillow from her face and closed her eyes, replaying what happened over and over in her head. 

Before she could go back downstairs, the exhaustion from the day caught up with her and she fell asleep. 

***

The giggling woke Rey up, pulling her out of a deep sleep. She groggily looked to the door, two silhouettes illuminated in the glow from the hallway. 

“In you go,” a deep voice said, flicking on the overhead light. Rey blinked, her hand coming up to shield her eyes from the unexpected onslaught of light. 

“It’s occupied,” a blonde giggled, Rey’s eyes adjusted to see the curvy woman pressed against Ben’s side. “Guess we’ll have to find another room. Sorry!”

The woman turned the light off, but it was too late, Rey was wide awake and staring at the couple in the doorway. She started to sit up as Ben and the woman backed out of the room. 

“C’mon, Jess,” he said, his hand on the woman’s upper back and guiding her out the door. The blonde pulled the door closed and Rey felt bile rise in her throat. 

She crossed the room and opened the door in time to see Ben leading the woman into a room down the hall. His eyes met hers before he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. 

Her body felt flushed and cold at the same time. Rey felt like she was going to be sick. She stumbled to the bathroom across the hallway, sinking to her knees in front of the toilet. 

“Bennnnnn!” Jess’s voice carried down the hallway and dissolved into giggles. 

The cookie and wine came up in a rush. She retched and choked, emptying her stomach of their meager contents. Even after her belly was empty, she dry heaved. The tears sliding down her face were from getting sick, she told herself. 

Rey flushed the toilet after wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. She rose on unsteady feet, her body trembling. When the door to the bathroom opened, the giggling from the room down the hallway continued. It made her stomach lurch. Rey clung to the bannister as she made her way downstairs, afraid her legs may crumble beneath her. 

She made it out of Finn’s house without anyone noticing her. It was not until Rey closed the door to her own apartment that she allowed herself to break down. Of course Ben was not interested in her. When he could have someone like Jess, why would he look twice at someone as plain and...lacking as Rey? 

Rey tried not to think about Ben with the blonde or the way she giggled and called his name. She tried not to think about the lips that were just on hers were now on someone else. Images of Ben and the blonde taunted her. If she would have stayed downstairs longer, would that have been her? Is she that easily replaced? Did he even wait after she walked away before turning his attention to the blonde?

Her stomach heaved again and she ran to her bathroom, gagging into the porcelain. When she finished, she grabbed the bottle of mouthwash from her cabinet and took a swig. She swished it in her mouth, trying to erase the taste of Ben that was now tainted with the taste of bile. Rey caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen red and her skin was so pale that her freckles stood out in stark contrast. She looked as she felt. Spitting the mouthwash into the sink, Rey rinsed it down, then splashed some cold water on her face. 

“Enough,” she told her reflection. Maybe Kylo Ren was right. Maybe it was better to let the past die. 

Rey stripped out of her clothes, tossing them into the hamper before stepping into the shower. She turned the water on hot and waited until the temperature neared scalding. As she scrubbed her skin raw, trying to erase the memory of Ben’s hands on her and the scent of his cologne, Rey made her New Year’s Resolution. 

She was not going to speak to or think about Ben again. Rey would just forget everything that happened between them tonight. It obviously meant nothing to him. _She_ meant nothing to him. So it would mean nothing to her. He would mean nothing to her. 

By the time she finished her shower and was sliding into her bed, Rey was drained. She looked at her cellphone to see a half dozen missed calls and voicemails from an unknown number. Rey pressed the button to listen to the first voicemail. 

“Rey, it’s Ben-“ she pressed delete. 

“Rey, please ans-“ she hit delete again. 

“Please.” Delete. 

“Rey just let-“ Delete. 

She did not even bother to play on the last two before pressing delete, Rey then tapped “i” button next to the number to bring up the information. Her finger hovered for a long moment before she tapped the “Block This Caller” button. 

Setting the phone back on the night stand, Rey turned over in her bed, grabbing her pillow and curling around it. Her chest hurt. She should have just come home. She should never have gone to Finn’s party. Maybe she would wake up and it would all have been a nightmare. 

When Rey woke up five hours later, her first thought was _it wasn’t a nightmare._ Then the aching in her chest started all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Years**

Ben made his way off the stage, grateful that this long day was finally nearing its end. As he made his way down the steps, he was careful to avoid tripping over Rey who was sitting on the bottom step. The normally vivacious girl looked as exhausted as he felt, but she was still beautiful. He smiled behind his mask as he remembered the New Years Resolution he made an hour earlier. 

“C’mon, Rey, it’s not much longer. Want me to carry you?” Ben said, drawing Rey’s attention. “It’ll be like Takodana all over again.”

He said it as a joke, but if she asked, he would carry her. Ben would do just about anything she wanted if it meant spending time with her. They had been working together for months, but she still kept him at arm’s length. 

“You mean you’ll kidnap me against my will and take me back to your lair so you can torture me and then try to kill me?” Rey sneered at him the way Kira would sneer at Kylo. “I don’t think so, Sith boy.”

He smiled wider, she was a spitfire. They could not have cast a better person to play Kira. She looked just like Kira’s actress, Daisy Ridley, but more than that, she understood the character. The way she had her nose scrunched up at his offer made him want to give the frecked tip a kiss. 

“Kylo Ren is not a Sith Lord. He is the master of the Knights of Ren,” he said just to annoy her. She was a prickly little thing and he loved to needle her for a reaction. 

Rey stood and swayed before him. Ben closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. His pulse leapt and he tried his best not to think about how perfectly she fit against him. For the briefest of moments, she seemed to relax against him, but then she was pulling out of his arms and glaring at him. Her hazel eyes were more green today, he noted. 

“I don’t need your help to walk. I’ve been doing just fine on my own since I was ten months old,” her voice was filled with annoyance as she started to walk away. His head turned to the side, watching her. “He may not be a Sith Lord _yet_ but there’s still one movie left. You saw him on Crait. He’s going to go full Dark Side.”

Ben shook his head, wryly. She underestimated Kylo Ren. “You’re wrong, little Scavenger,” he called after her, but she was already through the curtain. 

As he moved to the curtain, a half dozen Stormtroopers flanked him. A cast member gestured for him to move forward. He walked through the curtain and the music started as he led the Stormtrooper march back to Launch Bay. Ben looked at the crowd watching the parade. He never got tired of their reactions. His eye caught on Rey who was off to the side, speaking to a little girl dressed like Kira. When she looked back at him, his heart rate skittered again. 

He was thankful for the mask. Otherwise the crowd of Hollywood Studios would see a moon-eyed fool head over heels for someone who barely acknowledged his existence instead of Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader. A sardonic smile twisted his lips. Now that he thought about it, that description was not so far off for Kylo either. As Ben and his troopers started to gain on Rey, she scurried on ahead, catching up with the other ‘heroes’ in the parade. 

By the time he reached the cast area, Ben was looking forward to removing his mask and relaxing. Rey had claimed the couch by sprawling her body along its length. Before he could think better of it, Ben walked over to the couch, pulling off the helmet. He lifted her legs and seated himself before resting them in his lap. 

“Finn,” Rey said, looking up at him. 

“Not Finn,” he corrected, setting the helmet on the back of the couch. 

“I was sitting here first,” her eyes were narrowed. If he did not know any better, he would say her tone was pouting. 

“No, you were hogging the couch by laying on it,” his lips twitched as he tried not to smirk. 

“There are many other places to sit,” Rey argued. She gestured to the other tables and chairs. Ben followed her gesture, but he shook his head. 

He looked at her legs in his lap, his hand contrasting against the pale skin of her shapely, muscular calve. “But none as comfortable as this,” his eyes slid up her legs, over her hips and stomach. 

They paused at the swelling of her breasts, before continuing their travel up her person until they met hers. He absently stroked his thumb over the silken flesh of her leg. “So are you going to the party,” he asked. 

Rey pulled her legs out of his lap, swinging them to the ground until she was sitting next to him. Ben looked at her thigh pressed alongside his, then looked back up. Rey slid down to the other side of the couch, putting distance between them. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” she said, looking away. Ben tried to hide his disappointment. His plan hinges on her coming to Finn’s New Year’s party. 

“That’s too bad,” he said in an even tone. When she looked back in his direction, he gave her a small smirk. “You know, I don’t bite. Unless asked.”

Rey’s cheeks pinked becomingly and he wanted to reach out and stroke the blossoming color. “Why do you ask?” 

“I’ve never seen you outside of work. I’m starting to think you don’t exist outside of here,” he shrugged. His words were playful, but he really was starting to believe that she lived in the park. No matter how often he joined his coworkers outside of work, she was never there. It was as if she was avoiding him. 

“Maybe I don’t,” she smirked, flashing her dimples. “I’m actually an animatronic. You’ve discovered my secret.”

Ben laughed to hide the fact he was melting. Her dimples had that effect on him and seeing them directed towards him did dangerous things to his heart. “Come to the party, Rey. You’ll enjoy yourself. I’ll even let you try to convince me that Poe and Kira will end up together.”

Rey did not say anything for a long moment and he felt his stomach twisting into knots. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. “Well, I suppose.”

He released a breath he did not realize he was holding. Butterflies replaced the knots in his stomach and he smiled wide. For a moment, he thought about laying everything out right then and there in front of everyone. He wanted to close the distance between them on the couch and press his lips to hers. 

“C’mon you two, it’s time to get out of here,” Finn said, interrupting the moment. “Rey, are you going to come over? You have to come celebrate with us. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“She’s coming,” Ben answered before Rey could change her mind. “I’ll see you there, little Scavenger.”

He stood up and grabbed his helmet. Finn was looking at Rey, but Rey was looking at him. Ben gave her a wink before walking down the corridor so he could change back into his regular clothes. It was all he could do to keep from skipping to his locker. 

Tonight was the night. Tonight he was going to tell Rey how he felt.

***

Ben checked the time on his phone. It was getting close to 2am. People had started getting to Finn’s house around 1:30, but Rey still had not arrived. He started to wonder if she was not going to show up. Maybe it was time for him to stop pining after a girl who showed no interest in him. 

He twisted off the cap of his beer bottle and took a drink. Finn had recorded one of the New Year’s Eve countdown shows and had it playing on the big screen tv. There were under 10 minutes until the ball dropped and some pop singer was performing a song that was vaguely familiar. His grand plan was not working out the way he thought it would. 

As if he conjured her from thought, Ben watched as a dark head looked into the living room, standing beneath some mistletoe that was placed in the entrance that connected to the foyer. The hair he was used to seeing tied in three buns was hanging in loose waves around her face. Rey lifted her bottle towards Finn and Rose, then started looking around the room. Ben slipped out of the doorway that connected the kitchen and living room. He walked up behind her, leaning in so he was next to her ear. 

“Looking for someone?” He murmured. She smelled like coconuts and it made his mouth water. 

Her head turned and her eyes widened as they met his, then slid down to his lips. “N-no,” she said, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

Maybe it was the beer - despite only having a couple sips - or maybe it was her perfume affecting his brain, but before he could fully think through his actions, Ben brought his mouth to hers. 

Rey made a soft sound and it sent a shiver down his spine that had him deepening the kiss. Her lips parted and their tongues met. She tasted like bubblegum, as if she was chewing a piece before she arrived. Ben was beginning to lose himself in the kiss, in Rey, he had wanted to do this for so long, it was like a dream. Then her hand came up to cup his face, grounding Ben in reality and he broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen and all he could think about was kissing her again, but he did not want to scare her off. 

He thought about apologizing for kissing her, but she did not seem to be angry. If anything, she seemed a bit dazed. The primal male part of him was pleased with that thought. After a moment, he finally spoke. “Mistletoe,” he gave her a small grin. 

Rey looked up at him in surprise, as if she was not sure what he had said. Ben gestured toward the ceiling above them and then understanding bloomed over her face. “Oh,” she said, her voice still sounding a bit far away despite her standing before him. “Mistletoe.”

A look of disappointment flittered over her features, but it was gone so quickly Ben thought he imagined it. 

“So what are you drinking?” He asked, looking down at the pink bottle in her hand. 

Rey held it up for his inspection. “Sparkling Moscato. You?”

He held up the IPA he had been drinking. “We should move away from the mistletoe, otherwise you’ll be obligated to kiss me again,” his voice was teasing, but part of him wished she would ask him to kiss her again. When she did not protest, he led her towards the empty kitchen. 

“Yes, kissing you was terrible, I’ll have to drink this entire bottle to sterilize my mouth after kissing a Kirlo shipper,” sarcasm dripped from her words as if the daze she was in had broken. 

It seemed kissing her may be the way to keep her snark at bay. That was something he would have to keep in mind. He watched as she hopped onto the counter, sitting next to the snacks that Rose had set out. Ben leaned against the counter next to her as she started to open her bottle. 

The shorts she was wearing inched up higher, exposing more of her long, tanned legs. Rey was tall for a woman, but he was taller. As she sat on the counter, her legs dangling, she was taller than him for the first time. That thought led to some other, very distracting thoughts which was causing some of his blood flow to redirect. 

Rey was twisting the wire to open the cork and Ben reached over, covering her hands with his. “Allow me.”

He expected her to protest, he knew his Rey had an independent streak that could rival Kira’s. But instead she allowed him to take the bottle. He finished untwisting the wire and held the bottle over the sink. There was a soft pop as he pulled the cork free. The sparkling wine started to fizz out of the bottle, sliding over his hand. Rey leaned over the plate of cookies and bag of chips to catch some of the fizzing liquid in her mouth. Ben watched as some of the bubbles trailed down her chin. 

When the wine settled, he handed her the bottle and she accepted with a small smile. “I could have opened it myself you know.”

Rey took a drink from her bottle as he fought the urge to smile. There it was, her self-sufficient streak. Ben watched as a bead of wine dripped down her chin. Transfixed, he brought his finger up to capture the droplet. “I know,” he agreed, then brought his finger to his mouth. “Not bad...for a Pira shipper.”

She blushed again and looked away, grabbing a cookie from the tray and studying it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Poe and Kira are meant to be together,” Rey argued with a mouthful of cookie, crumbs falling onto her T-shirt. “She’s the Han to his Leia. The moment she rescued BB-8 from Teedo it was obvious she was going to be with Poe.”

Ben shook his head and moved away from the counter, standing in front of her. Rey parted her legs and he took a step forward so there were only a few inches separating them. 

“You’re misreading things, little Scavenger,” he said, trying not to think about her thighs on either side of his body. “Kylo and Kira are meant to be together. She’s the Han to his Leia, the Scavenger to his Prince. Kira couldn’t be with Poe. He’s not strong enough to be with her. She needs someone as powerful as she is, someone that can challenge her. Kira needs a mate that is as strong with the Force as she is. Besides, how could she be with someone like Poe when she has the bond with Kylo? She and Poe would never have a moment alone, Kylo will always be with them.”

Rey shook her head, her freckled nose wrinkling. “You’re wrong, Kira severed the bond between them,” she disagreed. 

“Wrong again, Rey,” he murmured. “Kira can’t sever their bond. It was created by the Force.”

“Even so, Kylo is going to die in the last movie, so it doesn’t matter anyways. Kira will kill him.”

“We’ll see,” he leaned in, being this close to her had him wanting to nuzzle her neck. Instead he stole a bite of her cookie. “But when two people are bonded like that, when one dies, the other will die as well.”

Rey took another drink of her wine. “They would not put Kira with her abuser.”

“Sweetheart, Kylo is not Kira’s abuser. He would not harm her. He loves her,” he said. It was their long standing argument, especially after The Last Jedi was released. Rey was convinced Kylo was a villain. Ben was convinced Kylo would not know how to be a villain even if someone gave him a copy of ‘The Idiots Guide to Villainy’.

“He mind probed her. He kidnapped her. He attacked her in the forest on Starkiller Base,” she said, laying out the same argument she always did. 

Ben was prepared and parried her arguments with his own points. “All Force users have used the mind probe. Even Obi-Wan and Luke. He was just trying to defend himself on Starkiller. He could have thrown her off the cliff, but he didn’t because he loves her.”

“Love does not intentionally cause the other person pain.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, choosing not to remind her that Kylo has not intentionally caused Kira pain. 

He was startled when people started counting down from the other room. “SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!” Ben looked at Rey, her lips slightly parted. He longed to kiss her again. “FOUR! THREE! TWO!” Rey wet her lips and made his decision. 

“ONE!” Ben’s arm slid around Rey’s waist and he pulled her against him. Her body fit perfectly against his and he never wanted to let her go. Rey melted against him, returning his kiss. He brought his other hand up to her throat, his thumb stroking the column of her neck. When her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him against her, he made a low noise in his throat. His hand around her waist round the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath. He stroked the smooth, taut skin of her abdomen. She carded her hands through his hair, pressing her body closer to his. 

“Happy New-! Oh!” Rose’s voice broke the spell and their lips parted. Rey’s legs unwound from his waist and she inched back on the counter. “Sorry for interrupting. Happy New Year’s.” 

Ben took a step away from the counter, looking at the doorway in time to see Rose backing out of the room. His attention turned back to Rey. This was his chance. He was going to finally ask her on a date. 

“I-uh, I have to go,” Rey said. She went to slide off the counter, but Ben’s hands were at her waist, helping her down. His hands remained on her hips as he looked at her.

“Don’t,” he pleaded softly. She was running again. She was always running. 

“I just need a few minutes. I-I just need to go,” Rey said and fled the room, leaving Ben to stare after her. 

After a moment, he leaned against the counter. He had finally gotten the nerve to ask her on a date and she ran off before he could get the words out. When it came to women, he and Kylo had one thing in common - they had no luck. He snagged another cookie from the counter as he waited for her to return. Ben had waited months to ask her out. He could wait a few minutes for her to come back. 

When those few minutes turned into fifteen and fifteen stretched into a half hour, Ben realized she was not coming back. He walked out of the kitchen and found Finn and Rose sharing an arm chair. They both had grins on their faces when he walked up, but they soon disappeared. 

“Have you seen Rey,” he asked them. 

“Last time I saw her, you were inspecting her tonsils,” Rose said with amusement. 

“She ran out of the room. She said she’d be back, but she has not come back.”

“Maybe she’s just not into you, man,” Finn offered, his words striking close to Ben’s fear. But then he remembered the way she melted against him and shook his head. He did not want to believe that. 

“Do you have her number?” 

“I’ll give it to you, but if you hurt her, I’ll hurt you much worse,” Finn threatened. He opened his phone and sent Ben a text with Rey’s number. 

“I won’t hurt her. I just want to ask her on a date.”

Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but a giggle followed by a crash interrupted them. A blonde haired girl that Ben vaguely recognized from work was sprawled on the floor next to an overturned chair. There was a nearly empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She continued giggling even as another girl tried helping her to her feet. His lip curled in disgust at her drunken display. 

“I told you not to invite Jessica,” Rose hissed at Finn in a rare display of anger with him. “She always does this. She drinks too much, Finn.”

“It’s fine Rose, she just needs to sleep it off. Look, I’ll just help her up to the guest room.”

“I’m sure she’d love that,” Rose rolled her eyes. “Remind me, what happened the last time she came to one of our parties?”

Finn’s has tightened and Ben sensed that this was far from the first time they had this argument. “Rose,” he said, his voice was soothing but had an edge to it. 

“Oh, that’s right, now I remember. She tried to _kiss_ you. And the time before that...” she tapped her chin as if trying to remember something. “Oh he’s, now I remember, she climbed in your lap and asked you to do a shot out of her cleavage.”

Ben’s brow rose and Finn looked sheepish. “Jessica has a thing for me,” he said before looking back to Rose. “But she knows I’m with you have have no interest in her.”

Ben and Rose shared a look that said they doubted Jessica was in a state to understand that. He sighed, he owed Finn for giving him Rey’s number. The least he could do was prevent a fight between the couple. 

“How about I’ll just help her up to the guest room. She won’t bother me and Finn’s innocence will remain in tact,” he winked. “Just point me in the direction of the guest room.”

“Thank you, man, I owe you,” Finn said. 

“No you don’t. You gave me Rey’s number. After I get Jessica into the guest room, I’m going to give Rey a call and finally ask her out.”

“May the Force be with you,” Rose said with a small smile. “You’ll need it.”

Ben shrugged and left his friends, walking over to the girl still laying on the ground. “Hi Jessica,” he said, bending down to help her sit up. “Why don’t we just put the bottle down? I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?”

She smiled and the smell of vodka coming off her nearly made him sick. The girl smelled like a distillery. “You’ve got a big nose,” she giggled, allowing Ben to help her to her feet. 

“Yes, I’ve been told that before,” he said.

“What’s your name, big nose?” She slurred and stumbled. 

Ben grabbed her arm to steady her, regretting his decision to help her. “Ben.”

“Beeennnnnnn,” she dragged his name out, half shouting. 

Finn caught his eye and mouthed ‘sorry’. Ben inclined his head. Someone needed to keep this girl away from alcohol. She did not seem to understand limits and moderation. 

“C’mon, let’s get you upstairs so you can sleep off this vodka,” Ben said. “You’re not going to feel good in the morning.”

“You wanna get me into bed?” She leered at him and he wondered how rude it would be if he vomited on her. Probably very rude. “You’re not my type, Big Nose.”

“I’d rather jump into the fires on Mustafar,” he muttered, then said louder. “No, you’re going to sleep and I’m going to go home.”

“Sleep sound nice,” she stumbled up the stairs. 

Ben steadied her when she almost fell at the top of the steps, his hand pressing against her upper back. She giggled, the sound grating his nerves as he guided her to the room Rose specified. 

“In you go,” he said, flicking on the bedroom light. 

A body on the bed stirred and recognition flared through Ben. It was Rey. After he got Jessica put to bed, he was going to come back and talk to her. 

“It’s occupied,” the insufferable girl slurred, then giggled, leaning into him. “Guess we’ll have to find another room. Sorry!”

She turned off the light and Ben moved her out of the room. He did not want to disturb Rey more with this girl. “C’mon Jess,” he said, leading her down to the next room. 

This one was luckily unoccupied, so he led her inside. He glanced back down the hallway in time to see Rey’s head sticking out the door, watching him. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered to Rey and closed the door. “Alright, Jessica. Goodnight.”

“Don’t go, Big Nose. Stay, drink,” she fell forward on the bed, giggling. “Beeennnnnnnnnn!” 

“Sorry, Jessica, I’m not interested. You’ve drank enough for both of us,” his nose scrunched as he moved back to the door. 

Over Jessica’s giggle he heard the telltale noise of someone getting sick in the bathroom down the hall. “I’m not that drunk,” Jessica slurred. 

Ben did not bother to hide his look of doubt. She may not be getting sick yet, but if he hazarded a guess, it would not be long. “Whatever you say,” he said leaving the room. 

He walked back down the hallway to the guest room where Rey was. This time he knocked on the door before entering. 

“Rey-“ he started, but the room was empty. 

Ben closed the door and walked downstairs, searching the dwindling crowd, but he could not find her. He checked with Finn and Rose, but once again, they had not seen her. It was as if she disappeared. Ben looked outside, but he did not see her, nor did he know what car she drove. 

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number that Finn gave him. As the phone rang, he continued to look around the house checking to see if he missed her in his first search. But she was still not there. When her voicemail chimed, he left a message. 

“Rey, it’s Ben. I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Finn for your number. I don’t know what happened to you, but you disappeared. If you get this, give me a call back. I want to talk to you.”

He disconnected the call, disappointment washing through him. Finn was right. She’s just not into him. He found the host and hostess still sitting on their shared chair and made his goodbyes. His stomach was twisted into knots and he wanted nothing more than to go home. 

By the time he reached his driveway, his eyes burned from refusing to let the tears fall. He pulled out his phone and re-dialed Rey’s number. This time he was not surprised when it went to voicemail. 

“Rey, please answer the phone. Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kissed you and I didn’t ask. It’s just have had a crush on you for months and I thought maybe you might like me too. Look, I don’t-“ her voicemail cut him off before he could finish his message. 

He re-dialed. “Please forgive me.”

Ben pocketed his phone and walked in his house. He went straight to his kitchen and pulled a bottle of whisky out of the cabinet. New New Year’s Resolution - drink and forget. He carried the bottle to the couch and sprawled out. 

After a couple drinks, he dialed Rey again. 

“Rey, just let me explain, okay. I’m sorry,” he said, his words slurring just a bit. 

Another drink, another voicemail. “Rey, it’s Ben. I just had one more thing to say. You’re beautiful. Like holy shit,” he laughed. “Sorry, shouldn’t say shit. You’re my dream girl though. You’re perfect and I’m sorry I’m an idiot, I just don’t know how to talk when you’re around. My tongue gets all...blargh. And my brain doesn’t work. You make me al-“ the voicemail cut off, so he called back. 

“You make meeee...” he dragged it out as his brain tried to find the word he was looking for. “Scrambled. You make my brain and heart scrambled. I just want to make you happy and kiss you and snuggle you and smell your hair. You smell like coconuts. I like coconuts. I like you. Please don’t be mad at me.”

The voicemail cut him off again and he glared at his phone. “Jerk.” Ben looked back at the bottle of whisky and took a drink. “Jack,” he said before laughing as if he just made the funniest joke. 

Maybe it was time to let Jack take a break. He nodded, leaning forward to setdown the bottle, and immediately regretted the action. The room swam and he lurched to the side, falling to the floor. 

When his face met the hardwood, he groaned and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, the room was no longer spinning. Too bad closing his eyes did nothing to stop the ache in his chest. Maybe that needed more Jack. He reached up to grab the bottle, but fell asleep before he could pull it down for another drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben sat on the floor of the rehearsal room, his back against the wall and his headphones on. He was almost a half hour early to the practice, but he could not sleep. When he got home from the Cantina, he spent most of the night replaying what happened with Rey. Seeing her so upset and hurt made him feel sick and restless. He wanted to take away that hurt and apologize for the pain be caused. 

If Ben knew kissing her on New Years would have upset her so much, he would never have done it. At the time he thought she may be interested in him as well. It was obvious to him now that he was misreading the situation. He attempted to apologize on New Years, he had left voicemails for her. Nothing that he seemed to do was right when it came to Rey. Everything he did was wrong and upset her. 

He should just stay away from her and leave her alone. It would be the best for them both. Ben would just do his job and walk away. He did not want to upset her or hurt her by making her be around him more than she needed to. Last night when he was replaying Finn’s New Years party over and over in his head, he realized the gravity of what he had done. He had assaulted Rey. 

When he kissed her without her permission, he assaulted her. No wonder why she was so afraid of him and avoided him. No wonder why she ran whenever he was near her. She was afraid he was going to do more than kiss her. That realization made him physically sick and he discovered new depths to his self-loathing. He was repulsive. He was a creep. He was a monster. 

Ben did not know how else to apologize for what he did. ‘I’m sorry that I forced myself on you and kissed you without your permission?’ Sorry was not enough. What he did was something unforgivable. He was ashamed of his actions. His parents raised him better than this. Hell, his mother would bloody his hide if she knew what he had done. He was ready to bloody his own hide. 

In realizing how despicable his actions were, he also realized how fixated he had become on Rey. What started as a crush had become unhealthy, especially given her disinterest in him. It was past time for him to leave her alone. She was not interested in him and given what he had done, she would never be interested in him. The way he thought about her constantly was borderline obsessive. After last night, Rey must think he’s a stalker as well. 

He decided that he was going to go to his supervisor and ask if he could be transferred. Ben loved being Kylo, he loved meeting the fans, but he would give that up for her. It was not right that she would have to be forced to work with him any longer. Especially now when their roles are becoming more intertwined. As a masked character, he was easily replaceable. And now that there was a new stage show, it would be easy for them to bring in someone new. 

All he had to do was get through today. Ben just needed to get through this rehearsal so he could talk to his supervisor about the transfer. He would force his presence upon Rey any more than that. Even if it meant they transferred him to sanitation. 

Ben saw a movement from the corner of his eye and he turned his head in the direction of it. Rey. Their eyes met and his stomach heaved. He pressed himself into the wall. There was a room between them, yet he still wanted to give her more space. He broke their eye contact first, but not before taking in the paleness of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. 

He caused that. 

She took a few steps towards him and Ben stiffened. Before he could think better if it, he slid off his headphones and spoke. 

“I am going to ask for a transfer,” he said softly. 

Rey looked startled, her eyes wide. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but Ben continued before she could speak. 

“I am sorry, Rey. I know that my apology is not enough. You won’t have to see me again after today.”

“Ben-“ Rey started, her brow knitting together. 

“I’m going to wait outside,” he interrupted her. 

Ben slid his headphones back on and picked up his backpack, walking out of the room, proud of himself for not looking back. It was for the best. This would begin to make things right.


	10. Chapter 10

The two and a half hour rehearsal went by quickly. Ben and Rey were joined by the other Kylo and Kira, Matt and Mary. Rey had only met them twice before since they worked the opposite days. They were nice enough and they did not seem to notice the miasma of discord that they walked into. By the time they were an hour into their practice, Matt’s humor even had Rey laughing. He looked similar enough to Kylo, but he was not a doppelgänger like Ben. Matt’s nose was a little too long, his hair a little too light, and he was missing the constellations of freckles and beauty marks that Rey thought about thought about connecting with kisses. 

_Ben_. Thinking about him made her chest hurt. He was asking to be transferred. She was mad at him, but she did not want him to leave his role. Ben was the perfect Kylo. When he walked out of the room, saying that she would not see him again, it felt like someone punched her. Ben never walked away from her. He had never been cold with her - until today. 

“It nice seeing you guys. We should hang out sometime,” Matt said, draining the rest of his water bottle. 

“Ooh! Definitely,” Mary agreed. 

Rey smiled. “That would be nice.” 

Ben mumbled something, but Rey could not make it out. 

It was odd seeing this other duo that looked similar to them. Almost like looking at a funhouse mirror that distorted certain parts of an appearance. Mary’s hair was a little darker and her eyes more almond shaped, but she looked similar enough that they could pass for sisters. She was a couple inches shorter than Rey, which worked because Matt was a bit shorter than Ben as well. But what Mary lacked in height, she made up for in her bosom. She had to be a full cup size bigger, something Rey caught Ben noticing over the last couple hours. 

“Well, we need to get to go get in costume,” Matt said. “I hope you guys have a nice day off.”

“Thanks, I hope you have a good day as well,” Rey smiled. “I’m heading over to Magic Kingdom for a few hours.”

Mary bumped her hip into Matt’s. “We should go to Magic Kingdom after we get off work tonight.”

Matt shook his head, his eyes amused. “No way, you’ll make me ride Splash Mountain until I’m soaked. Nope, I’m going home and relaxing because we have another rehearsal tomorrow and we’re working again.”

Mary scrunched her nose at him. “Party pooper.”

Ben cleared his throat, his backpack draped over one shoulder and his headphones around his neck. “See you guys around,” he said in a low voice. 

“See you, man. C’mon, Mary. We better get a move on before they send the troopers over to drag us both away. Bye, Rey!” He called over his shoulder as he and Mary followed Ben, their arms linked. 

Rey stared at the door, torn between wanting to go after Ben and letting him leave. She was mad at him for hurting her. Even months later, it was still a raw pain. But was she right for being mad at him? 

On one hand, he kissed her, twice, then slept with another girl afterwards. On the other hand, Ben did not belong to her, they were not together and until he kissed her she never even thought he liked her. Not to mention she was standing under mistletoe the first time he kissed her and the second time it was when the clock struck midnight. They were just kissed of circumstance. He just kissed her because she was there, that was it. 

Maybe she’s been too harsh on Ben and read too much into his actions because she wanted them to be true. And now he was leaving a job he loved, a job he was passionate about. All because she thought the kisses meant something to him. 

Rey picked up her backpack, and followed after Ben, jogging down the hallway to try to catch up with him. She had no idea what she was going to say when she did reach him. The thought of telling him she was hurt because he kissed her an hooked up with someone else made her sound pitiful. It made her sound clingy. But she would rather him think her clingy and pitiful than be the reason he was unhappy. For months she had told herself she was just going to avoid him and that she did not want to see him again. Then when that possibility was in front of her, she could not think of anything worse. 

She reached the door of the building and Ben was nowhere to be found. Peering out into the park, she tried to spot his tall, dark haired frame in the crowd that was starting to build as the day got underway. She started walking down Sunset Boulevard, dodging the guests taking selfies and group photos in front of Tower of Terror. Rey was jostled as she searched the waves of people, yelping as one pushy family ran her foot over with their double stroller without a backwards glance or apology. 

Sunset Boulevard gave way to Hollywood Boulevard and a surge in guests as they made their way into the heart of the park. Rey stood off to the side as she looked towards the park entrance, trying in vain to see through the mass of people. It was no use, there were too many people to see him. He was gone. 

Rey bit back a curse that would be out of place in a family amusement park. People continued to mill past her, laughing and smiling, rushing off to their fastpasses. She never felt more like crying. 

The Trolley Car Café was behind her and she felt the need to get out of the crowd, so she made her way inside. Disney may give it a fancy name, but it was just a Starbucks. A six dollar drink was not going to fix anything, but it would give her something to sip on while she figured out what she was going to do. The line was long, but Rey spent the time making a few fastpasses for Magic Kingdom. Closing her Disney Parks app, she pulled up the group message she had going with Finn and Rose. Rey did not have Ben’s phone number and she did not know where he lived. She hoped one of her friends had that information. 

_Rey:_ Help

Rey sent the message as the barista asked to take her order. She ordered her usual, an iced coffee with vanilla, and by the time she paid, Rose had sent three messages. 

_Rose:_ what’s wrong?  
 _Rose:_ where are you?  
 _Rose:_ rey?!?!

Rey moved to the order pick up area and sent s reply. 

_Rey:_ Ben is asking to be transferred. He told me and left  
 _Rose:_ omg what?!  
 _Finn:_ Oh shit.   
_Rey:_ I can’t find him.   
_Finn:_ Why are you trying to find him? I thought you hated him, Peanut  
 _Rey:_ I don’t *hate* him. But I don’t think he should transfer.   
_Finn:_ That’s his choice though  
 _Rose:_ i wonder why he wants to go   
_Rey:_ I think it’s my fault  
 _Finn:_ What did you do, Rey?  
 _Rey:_ We got in an argument last night   
_Rose:_ you’ve been fighting for months tho  
 _Rey:_ This one was really bad. But I don’t want him to transfer.   
_Finn:_ Sweet Pea, I love you (not as much as I love you, Rose) but you need to figure out what you want from Ben. You tell in you don’t want to see or talk to him, now you don’t want him to leave his job.   
_Rose:_ finn be nice   
_Finn:_ I am being nice. You were into him for months, then all of a sudden you just stopped. What happened?  
 _Rey:_ I don’t want to talk about it. Do you know where he might be? Or his phone number?

Rey shuffled closer to the counter as people around her picked their orders. Her phone started to ring and she thought about ignoring it until she saw Rose’s name pop up. 

“Rose?”

“Hi, Rey. I figured it would be easier to call, I’m folding laundry.”

“No problem. I was just trying to see if you or Finn had Ben’s phone number or if you had his address. I need to talk to him.”

“Don’t you have his phone number from when he called you on New Years?” Rose asked. 

“No, I deleted the voicemails he left after...” her voice trailed off. She never talked to Rose or Finn about what happened on New Years. Rose sighed and Rey bit her lip. “Look, you know what, never mind. I’ll just figure something else out.”

“No, Rey. I will give you his phone number,” she said after a long pause. “But not unless you promise me something.”

Rey knew there would be a ‘but’. She had no other choice. Despite what she said about figuring something else out, she had no other ideas. At least ones that did not involve her dressing up like a spy and breaking into the employee records department. 

“Fine, what do I have to do?” Rey asked as the barista called out her name and set down her drink. 

“You need to be nice to him. If I give you his number, you need to be nice when you talk to him. No more of this freezing him out or ignoring him. You need to actually talk to him. Ben is a nice guy, Rey.”

“You think I don’t know that? I do. And I’m going to be nice. I’m trying to keep him from quitting a job he loves.”

“Promise,” Rose said, ignoring the annoyance in Rey’s tone. 

“Fine, I promise. Now can you text me his number? I need to talk to Ben.”

“I’m texting it now. I mean it Rey. I love you, girl, but if you hurt him, I’m kicking your butt.”

“Whatever you say, shortie,” Rey couldn’t resist teasing before disconnecting the call. Her phone vibrated with the message from Rose containing Ben’s number. 

She turned to walk from the counter and ran into a wall of a person. Her iced coffee nearly spilling all over herself and the other person. She looked up, ready to apologize for her clumsiness, but her mouth just hung open. Ben. 

“So I hear you wanted to talk to me?” He asked, holding his own Starbucks cup, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben had been sitting at a table tucked away in the corner near the pickup counter when he saw Rey walk into the Starbucks. He considered walking out the door, but with the crush of people between them, he decided it was not worth it. Instead he would just try to blend into the wall until she left. That was until he took a sip of his coffee and realized they did not add enough sugar. 

He left his bag at the table to keep his claim on it, then wove his way through the mass of people so he could grab a couple packets of sugar. Halfway back to his table, he heard Rey say his name and he stopped. 

“- text me his number? I need to talk to Ben,” she said into her phone. 

His head tilted. She wanted to talk to him? What could she possibly have to say? Rey ended the call and was looking at her phone as she started to walk towards him. Before he could step out of the way, Rey collided with him, her head bumping his chin as her body pressed into his. He reached out to steady her, holding his coffee to the side so it did not spill. 

“So I hear you wanted to talk to me?” He said with a small smile when she looked up. 

Her cheeks started to pink and her mouth fell open when she realized who she has bumped into. Ben released her arm and gestured to the table where his backpack remained. “Do you want to sit down?”

Rey nodded and he led her over to the table. He looked at her expectantly when she settled into the chair opposite him. “Sorry for bumping into you. I was not paying attention to where I was walking,” she said. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s fine. I’m a hard guy to knock down,” he said as he took the lid off his coffee and added two sugars. “So why did you want to speak to me?”

Rey’s eyes became fixed on the table. “I’m just going to come out and say it. I don’t want you to transfer, okay? We’ve worked together for almost a year and I don’t think you need to transfer. It’s just -“ She stopped and looked up at Ben. “Never mind. Look, I just don’t want you to transfer, alright?”

Ben’s smile faded he fidgeted with a coffee stirrer. “‘It’s just’ what, Rey? It’s just that you can’t forgive me for kissing you on New Years? For assaulting you? I know you can’t. I can’t forgive myself either. And I’m sorry, I didn’t think. I thought maybe you were into me, so I kissed you. I didn’t think to ask permission. But this,” he gestured between them. “I can fix this. By transferring out, you don’t have to see me again and you don’t have to be forced to work with me.”

He raked a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. The room felt smaller and he just wanted to leave again. He should have just waited to get a coffee. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. When he looked back to Rey, she was staring at him as if he struck her. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” She asked. Her hazel eyes were narrowed and her jaw was firm. “You think I’m...that this...you think...Ben Solo, you’re an idiot.”

He drew back as she growled the last words. Ben’s mouth opened to speak, but Rey interrupted him. “You think I’m upset because you _assaulted me_? Did you miss the part where _I kissed you back_?” Her voice was low, but heated. “You don’t think maybe, just maybe the reason I’m upset is because you had sex with Jessica after kissing me?”

This time it was Ben’s turn to look as if she hit him. “But I didn’t,” he started, but she held up a hand to stop him. 

“Look, I now realize it was none of my business. We were not together. It was just a kiss, two kisses. I have no say in what you do or who you do. So whatever misplaced guilt you have for thinking you assaulted me, you didn’t. I wanted you to kiss me. I had wanted you to kiss me for awhile. So you don’t have a reason to transfer. I will not act as I have the last few months anymore. We can just go back to how things were before New Years and pretend none of this ever happened.”

“Rey,” Ben said as Rey stood to leave. 

She shook her head. “I have to go,” Rey said, taking a step toward the door. 

“Rey,” he said again. His hand closed around her wrist and he gently pulled her back to the table, she came to a stop next to his chair. Ben stood, their eyes locked on each other. 

“You talk too much,” he said before pressing his lips against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben’s plump lips were pressed against hers and for the first few heartbeats, all Rey could do was just stand there. Then her brain caught up and she kissed him back. His tongue teased the seam of her lips and they parted. As their tongues met and twisted, she could taste the caramel flavor of his coffee. He slid a hand up to cup her face, his thumb tracing her jaw. 

After the initial shock of his kiss, and if she was being honest with herself- pleasure, the thoughts that blanked from her mind came back and she pulled away from his kiss. Just because she was willing to move past New Years and admitted she had wanted to kiss him, did not mean she wanted to kiss him now. No matter how much she enjoyed the way his mouth felt against hers, it did not change the fact last time they kissed, he ended up in bed with someone else less than an hour later. It may make her old fashioned, but Rey was not into sharing and preferred her relationships to be monogamous. A sentiment Ben did not seem to share. 

_And she talked too much?! She had barely spoken to him for months._

Rey swatted his shoulder with his hand, slapping him with a bit more force than necessary. “ _I_ talk too much? _Me?_ You talk more than I do,” she took a half step back. “And stop kissing me. We agreed to be coworkers. Coworkers don’t kiss.”

The dazed look left Ben’s face, replaced with a bemused grin. “They might after episode nine is released,” he said. “If you didn’t want me kissing you, then why did you kiss me back?”

“Because.”

“Because, why, Scavenger girl?” 

“Because it felt good. But then I remembered those lips were attached to your face,” her cheeks pinked. Ben chuckled and the sound made her stomach do a flip. “But it’s not going to happen again. Keep your lips to yourself, Solo.”

“Whatever you say, Rey,” he just continued giving her a smirk that made her knees feel like jello. “So what are you doing on our rare off day?”

“I’m going over to Magic Kingdom for the day,” Rey said, happy with the change in topic. “You?”

“I didn’t really make plans. I was going to ask for the transfer and head home. Looks like I’m just heading home.”

“Did you want to go to the Magic Kingdom with me?” The question was asked before Rey could think better of it. She immediately wished she could erase the words from existence. The last thing she needed was to spend time outside of work around Ben. That was just asking for trouble. 

“Sure,” his smirk turned into a grin and Rey was convinced she was going to melt into a puddle in the middle of the Starbucks. His grin really should not be allowed. 

“Great!” Her voice rising two octaves and sounding too excited. 

This was definitely not great. How was she supposed to spend the day around Ben? Rey took a breath. She was an actress...kinda. She could do this. She could spend the day around him. All she had to do was just act like they were friends, that she did not have a crush on him, that he did not make her brain short-circuit, and that she absolutely did _not_ want to kiss him again. 

“- or what?” Ben was looking at her expectantly. 

Rey felt her cheeks heat again. “I’m sorry?”

“I was asking if you wanted to take my car or if you wanted to take one of the buses.”

“We’ll just take the bus over. It’s easier than trying to get a good parking spot.”

Ben nodded his agreement and grabbed his backpack and coffee. He wove his way through the crowds, creating a path for Rey that she was grateful for. He was massive and people had a way of moving when a 6’3” thickly muscled man was walking towards them that didn’t happen when you’re a 5’6” thin woman. For once she was not jostled as she walked towards the entrance of the park. 

Ben glanced back at her a couple times, as if he was checking to see if she was still there. When they got past the gates, his pace slowed so he was walking alongside her. Rey did not say it, but she appreciated the fact he was accommodating her shorter legs rather then expecting her to keep up with his longer strides. 

By the time they reached the bus corral for the Magic Kingdom, there was already a decent line of people ready to park hop. Rey perched herself on the railing while she waited for the bus to arrive. Ben stood before her and the memory of the last time they were like this - in Finn’s kitchen - came back and she was blushing. His thoughts must have taken a similar turn because his pale skin was tinged with red. 

“So what is your park plan of attack?” Ben asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

Rey tried not to notice how it made his muscles strain his shirt. She did not realize how built he was. His arms were almost the same size as her thighs. 

“Adventureland first. I want to do the Jungle Cruise and Pirates of the Caribbean. Then Frontierland, Fantasyland, and ending with Tomorrowland and Space Mountain,” she said. He made a face at the mention of Space Mountain. “What?”

“I’m convinced one of these days I’m going to get decapitated on Space Mountain. Everything is just so small. It’s uncomfortable.”

“You’re not going to be decapitated,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s not too small. You’re just freakishly huge.”

His retort was cut off by the bus arriving, the air brakes hissing as it lowered itself. There were two motorized wheelchairs waiting, so the driver opened the rear doors and assisted them in boarding, folding up some of the seats to accommodate them. He moved quickly and efficiently, getting the wheelchairs secured so he could let the other guests board. By the time Ben and Rey got on, there was only room in the back of the bus. 

Ben climbed the steps, hunching down because of the shorter ceiling. He gestured for Rey to take the last open seat. She just looked at him with a raised brow, then shook her head. 

“You take it,” she said. “It’s easier for me to stand than it will be for you to stand. If we hit a bump, you’ll crack your head open.”

He hesitated, but she just reached up to grab the metal bar. After a moment, he took the seat next to an older couple and tried to arrange his legs so he wasn’t blocking the aisle. Rey moved to make room for another person and ended up standing between Ben’s legs, his knees on either side of her thighs as she gripped the pole. 

The driver allowed a few more people to board before closing his doors with a full bus. When they started to pull away from the gate, Rey swayed and gripped the bar tighter. A pre-recorded message came on to tell everyone they were on their way to the Magic Kingdom, but the chatter of the passengers drowned out most of the message. 

Rey chanced a glance down at Ben and he was staring up at her. She quickly looked away, but not before blushing. 

_You don’t like him, Johnson. He’s a player. You’re just coworkers,_ she scolded herself. _Coworkers who are just hanging out at Magic Kingdom for the day._

The bus took a turn and Rey swayed again, her other hand reaching up to hold onto the bar as well. Hands gripped her hips and she looked down to see Ben steadying her. A rush went through her and she was pretty sure her heart missed a beat. When their eyes met, his hands dropped back to his lap. 

The ride was bouncy, which was expected due to the construction. With both hands holding onto the bar, she was steadier on her feet. Or so she thought. When he bus made another turn, this time going over a bump in the road, Rey lost her balance and stumbled, landing in Ben’s lap. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She said as she started to stand again. Instead Ben’s arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself sitting on his knee. 

“I knew you’d fall for me,” he joked, his voice huskier then usual. “Just sit, it’s probably safer for us both. We’re almost there anyways.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Solo,” Rey said, but remained in his lap. He was right, it was probably safer for them both to have her sitting on his knee instead of falling onto him. 

His hands splayed across her stomach and she tried not to think about them. Or the fact that she was straddling his thigh. Or the smell of his cologne. Rey shifted herself on his thigh, trying to get more comfortable. Instead, she felt a rush of pleasure go through her as the seam of her shorts caused friction against a particular spot when she moved against him. Rey’s breath caught and she went still.

She should not have done that. His hands moved on her stomach, almost as if they were stroking her. Rey swallowed hard and shifted slightly again. The result was the same, but this time she felt warmth pooling in her center. This was beyond ‘not good’. 

Her eyes closed and she tried to think of anything else, but she was hyper aware of the fact that the seam of her denim shorts was pressed against her clit. The road shifted beneath the bus and it rocked, causing her to rock against his thigh. Rey bit down hard on her lower lip. As the bus continued it’s bumpy trip down the uneven payment, she could feel her arousal building. His fingers moving over her abdomen did not help, instead her mind was just imagining those fingers moving lower. 

She wiggled, wanting to find relief, but also trying to shift herself so the seam was no longer causing her torment. Rey turned her head to look back at Ben. His eyes were dark and she had a feeling he knew exactly what was happening. 

_I’m so screwed,_ she thought as a whimper started to rise in her throat. 

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben had to admit, he enjoyed watching Rey become flustered after their kiss, especially when she admitted to kissing him back. But he saw hesitation in her eyes when she pulled away. As if she still was not believing him about New Years. He would find a way to make her believe him, even if it meant asking for Finn or Rose to talk to Rey. Maybe she would believe them if they told her what happened with Jessica that night. 

Either way, he knew it was not the time or place to keep pressing the matter. He was patient. In the mean time, he would just let things happen in a pace Rey was comfortable with. But knowing that he had a chance, no matter how small it might be, was the hope he needed. She kissed him back, so it was not just a one-sided attraction. 

“Did you want to go to the Magic Kingdom with me?” Rey asked, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. 

“Sure,” he grinned. It had been awhile since he had gone to the Magic Kingdom. He preferred Epcot, particularly the World Showcase. 

“Great!” She said, her voice slightly higher than usual. 

“Did you want to take my car or take one of the buses or what?” He asked. Parking this late in the morning would not be ideal. The bus or calling and Uber would be preferable. Although if they did take his car, maybe they could continue the conversation about New Years. 

Rey did not seem to hear him, so he repeated his question before she agreed that a bus was probably the better option. Grabbing his coffee and backpack, Ben led her out of the Trolley Car Café. 

They were walking against the crowd that was still filtering into the park, people were packed in on Sunset Boulevard, taking photos and looking around. He wound through them, glancing back to see if Rey was following. Ben half expected her not to be there, but she was. He wanted to take her hand, but knew that might be pushing things too far. 

When they finally made it through the gates, he slowed his pace, no longer needing to make a path for them. He allowed Rey to catch up, then matched his gait to hers. As they made their way towards the bus pickup, he kept sneaking glances at her. They were actually going to spend some time together. 

There was already a long line of people waiting to park hop when they reached the Magic Kingdom bus pickup. Rey hopped up on the railing as they waited for the bus. Ben stood before her, the railing making them almost eye level. He could not help but remember the last time they were like this, in Finn’s kitchen. But instead of her legs being pressed together like they were now, they were wrapped around his waist. 

Suddenly the temperature seemed to spike and he needed a distraction. “So what is you plan of attack?” 

He knew everyone had their own preferred touring plan when it came to the park. His varied with his mood, but he usually started with Adventureland, especially since most people beelined for Seven Dwarves Mine Train or the Mountains. 

Rey laid out her plan and he could not help but smile at how much it resembles his own. Though one aspect had his nose wrinkling. Space Mountain. 

Ben never cared for the ride. He was not claustrophobic, but for some reason he felt claustrophobic on that ride. Not to mention there were parts of Space Mountain with low clearance that made him wonder if he would lose his head. When he said as much to Rey, she rolled her hazel eyes. He was about to tease Rey about being short and not having to worry about things like that, but the hissing of air brakes interrupted him. 

A couple of the kids waiting in the line cheered as their bus arrived. The driver waved to them before going to the back door and helping the people in wheelchairs board. The rest of the people started to board, the scarce seats in the front filling up fast. As he stepped on the bus, he tossed his coffee into the trash can.

Large jogging strollers folded down, becoming only slightly smaller and creating a very narrow walking path. Ben was reminded how much he hated them when one hit him in the knee as he was passing through. 

“All the way back, make sure to fill all the room in the back of the bus,” the driver said over the speakers. 

Ben climbed the steps to the very back where one seat remained. He gestured for Rey to take it. She shook her head as she looked up at him. 

“You take it,” she said. “It’s easier for me to stand than it will be for you to stand. If we hit a bump, you’ll crack your head open.”

She was not wrong. He was already hunched over awkwardly. Ben took the seat as Rey stood before him, his legs on either side of hers, holding onto the metal bar overhead. She was looking towards the front of the bus as Ben looked up at her. At this height, his face was perfectly level with her breasts.

The bus pulled away and Rey swayed. When she turned back to look at him, her cheeks were flushed and he wondered if she had read his thoughts. She looked away and her hand tightened on the bar. As the bus turned a corner, Rey pitched toward him and his hands shot out and gripped her hips to steady her. 

Their eyes met and Ben’s hands dropped back to his lap. His thoughts went back to Finn’s kitchen and the last time he had his hands on her hips. It was not the thoughts he should be having on a bus full of people. The fact that every bump had her breasts bouncing in his face did not help his train of thought. 

Swallowing hard, Ben forced his eyes away, looking out the window to watch the road pass by. Trees and grass gave way to orange construction barrels and road signs, then the road became decidedly bumpier. 

Ben glanced back at Rey to see how she was faring just as the bus made a turn and hit a bump. It was just enough that Rey lost her balance and fell forward, her breasts shoving into his face before she landed awkwardly in his lap. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Rey started to stand, but Ben wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her so she was sitting on one of his knees. 

“I knew you’d fall for me,” he said when his brain finally decided to function again, his voice thick. “Just sit, it’s probably safer for us both. We’re almost there anyways.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Solo,” Rey said, looking over her shoulder at him. Her cheeks were pink, but she did not make any attempt to move out of his lap. 

Ben loosened his grip slightly, his hands resting on her stomach. His pulse skittered and he felt his stomach do a flip at her nearness. He could smell the banana scent of her shampoo and he just wanted to bury his nose in her hair. She shifted herself on his knee only to go stock still, her breath catching and her stomach tensing under his fingers. 

Rey moved against him again, as if she was trying to find a more comfortable position. Ben bit down on the inside of his cheek, her innocent movement causing a not-so-innocent reaction in his pants. His fingers started to skim along her stomach, lightly stroking the soft material of her shirt. 

The bus continued along the uneven pavement, jostling everyone and causing Rey to rock against his leg. She wiggled again, this time looking back at Ben. Her eyes were bright, her lips swollen from where she had bitten them. It was then he knew what was happening. 

A whimper escaped Rey’s throat as they moved over another bump. Ben moved a hand, reaching down to grab his backpack from the floor of the bus. 

“Hold it in front of you,” he murmured against her ear, the music and chatter on the bus keeping the people around them from hearing him. 

Rey did as he instructed, holding his backpack before her. His hand returned to her stomach. With the bag in front of her, her movements were mostly blocked from view and if anyone looked at them, it would just look like she was trying to keep her balance. 

His fingers inched her shirt up as she rode his leg. He stroked the smooth skin of her stomach, toying with the waistband of her shorts. If they were anywhere else, he would undo the fly and slide his hand down to help her find her climax. But they were already in danger of being caught. 

The bus went over an especially bumpy patch of road and that was all it seemed to take. As everyone caught their first glimpse of Cinderella’s castle, Rey came. He could feel her breathing quicken. Her thighs clenched around his and beneath his hands, her abs contracted. She exhaled a shaky breath, then her body relaxed, leaning back against his chest. He could feel himself harden more, his cock begging to be let free. The way she was positioned hid the bulge in his pants and he tried to think about anything so he would not embarrass himself when they exited the bus. 

Ben looked at the people around him, but they seemed none the wiser as to what just happened. They were all too busy admiring the castle and chattering happily about what they were going to do when they arrived. 

“Feeling better?” He asked, his lips next to her ear. 

Rey’s blush spread from her cheeks down her throat. “I-I,” she started, only to get cut off as another automated message announced their arrival at the Magic Kingdom. 

The driver pulled into a bay and opened the doors to allow people to exit the bus. Ben and Rey waited until the people around them started to file off before moving. His hands slid out from under her shirt and took his backpack back. Rey slid off of his lap and he stood, holding his bag in front of himself. They walked off the bus together, not speaking until they were away from the others. Rey stopped next to the fence overlooking the lake. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, avoiding his eyes. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Rey,” he said, taking a step towards her. “That was...”

His voice trailed off as he tried to find the word. 

“Gross,” she supplied. “Wrong.”

“Amazing. Hot,” he countered. “And not what I was expecting.”

Her flush deepened and not just from the sun beating down on them. His hand raised and he brushed his fingers against her cheek. He wanted to kiss her again, but after her reaction to the last one he was hesitant. The moment passed and his hand fell away. 

“I should not have done that,” Rey said. “It’s just going to make things weirder.”

“You’re fine. It’s not going to make things weird.”

“Ben, I just came on your leg. It’s going to make things weird,” she said and bit her lower lip. 

“I’m not complaining,” he said, his lips twitching with a smile. “If we weren’t on a bus full of people, I might’ve helped. Do I need to get off in front of you so we can be even and you can stop freaking out over nothing?”

Her lips parted as if surprised by his words. “Maybe,” she shot back. 

They both went completely silent and stared at each other. Ben could feel his face heating and his mouth suddenly felt dry. 

“I mean, I don’t know,” she said after a moment and her eyes dropped from his face to his groin, then looked away. 

“Rey...” his voice trailed off. 

“Forget I said anything,” she interrupted him. Then in a whisper as if he wasn’t supposed to hear, she continued. “What is wrong with me? Just shut up, Johnson.”

“I’d prefer for you to keep talking,” Ben teased, trying to break the tension that had returned. “I liked the way the conversation was heading.”

“Ben, please,” she said softly. Rey did not have to say anything else, he just nodded his understanding and stopped. 

They continued up the path to the metal detectors and bag check lines. It took almost fifteen minutes to get through both lines before they got to the ticket line. After they scanned their tickets, they walked around the clusters of people waiting for the rest of their party. 

“I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom,” Rey said as they walked underneath the railroad station and into the park. 

Ben nodded. He needed to go to the bathroom and figure out how to make his erection disappear without getting fired and banned from the parks. 

Rey lead them across to the bathrooms near City Hall. A custodial cast member came out of one of the companion bathrooms and rather than going into the women’s room, Rey headed for it. Ben watched the door close before he started towards the men’s room. Only to stop when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. 

“Did you mean it?” A text message from Rey flashed on his screen. 

“Mean what?” He texted back. 

“What you said about helping me?”

Ben looked around as if he was expecting hidden cameras to come out and say he was being Punk’d. 

“Yes,” was all he texted back. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and started towards the restroom again only to stop when his phone vibrated again. He looked at his phone, re-reading the message three times and still not believing the words on the screen. 

“Come here.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ben did not hesitate as he slipped the phone back in his pocket. The door to the bathroom Rey was in was unlocked. Taking a breath, he opened the door. She was standing by the sink, her phone in her hands. The door closed behind him and he flipped the lock. 

“Rey?”

Before he could say another word, she crossed the distance between them, rising in her tip toes to press her mouth against his. It took a couple heartbeats for his surprise to wear off, but when it did, he returned her kiss. She pulled away first and looked up at him. 

“I want to watch you, Ben,” she said softly. “Let’s just make it even.”

He stared at her as his brain processed her words. “You want to what?”

Her eyes slid down to the bulge in his pants, then back up to his eyes. “I want to watch you c-come,” she said, stumbling over the last word. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. To make this less weird?”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and reclaimed her lower lip between her teeth. “Please.”

Her ‘please’ was his undoing. He hung his backpack on the hook of the door. “One one condition,” he said, wetting his lips. “I want to see you as well.”

Rey’s eyes widened, but she nodded her agreement. As he unbuttoned the fly of his pants, she pulled her shirt over her head. Ben was surprised to see she was not wearing a bra. Her nipples hardened as the air conditioned air hit them. The rosy buds made his mouth water. He eased his pants down, revealing his black boxer briefs, the fabric straining over his erection. 

Her denim shorts came next. She undid the button and zipper, letting them slide down her long tanned legs. Rey stepped out of them, leaving her in a pair of black lace panties. She set her shorts on the sink where she had laid her shirt. 

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed as his eyes took her in. With her clothes gone, he saw the blush spread from her cheeks, down her throat, and across her chest. Involuntarily, he took a step towards her, wanting to trace the path her blush took with his mouth. 

“Let me see you, Ben,” she said. “All of you.”

Ben pulled his shirt over his head, balling it and tossing it to the sink to join her clothes. He heard her suck in a breath and when their eyes met, he smiled. 

“Holy shit,” she said, then her eyes slid over his body, taking in his muscles. “Why do you even wear shirts?”

Ben laughed, he could not help it. “Most places require shirts.”

“Can I?” She asked, her hand reaching out to touch him. He nodded and when she touched his chest, he felt himself harden more. Her hand trailed down, moving over his abs, then lower still, pausing when she reached the band of his underwear. She pulled down the elastic and his cock sprang free from its confinement. His heart started to beat wildly in his chest as she looked at his hardened length. “Holy. Shit.”

Her fingers brushed his tip and his cock twitched, as if it hand a mind of its own and wanted to nuzzle her palm. When she looked up at him, her pupils were blown wide. “This would rip me in half,” she breathed. 

Ben’s smile turned into a smirk. “We should test that sometime,” he said as his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. 

Rey just blinked at him, then her eyes returned to his member. He slid his hand up his shaft, his thumb sliding over his slit to capture some of the precum that was beginning to leak from him. Ben’s hand started to slowly stroke himself as he watched Rey. 

His hand quickened as he found his rhythm. As the pleasure built inside him, his eyes moved over Rey’s body, committing it to his memory. Her hand caught his wrist and his hand stilled. When her hand wrapped around his cock, Ben nearly came. She gave an experimental stroke, then another, watching his face to gauge his reaction. 

“Please,” his voice was breathless. “Don’t stop.”

That was all the encouragement she needed as she resumed the rhythm he started. Rey’s palm swirled over his tip, gathering the wetness that allowed her hand to move quicker over his length. It did not take long before he was thrusting himself into her hand. He remembered the way she moved against him on the bus and he knew he was not going to last long. Not when she was this close to him.

His hand reached out, touching her hip before sliding down to cup her lace covered mound. He could feel the wetness seeping through the delicate fabric. Ben’s fingers slowly ran over her and Rey moaned. She rubbed herself against his hand as her own quickened its strokes. 

He pushed the scrap of fabric aside and slid his fingers along her slit. Her folds were slick with her orgasm from the bus. Two of his fingers slid into her tight heat as his thumb brushed her clit. Her breath caught as his fingers matched her strokes. 

It did not take long before the pleasure became too much. He brought his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound as he came, his seed landing in hot ropes on his abdomen. Ben’s fingers curled inside Rey, finding the spongey spot inside her that triggered her own orgasm. Her body tightened and pulsed around his fingers as she bit his shoulder to silence her moans. 

“You bit me,” he said when his brain started to work again.

Her head pulled away from his shoulder, her cheeks flushed. Rey’s hand left his half-hard length. “That was an accident.”

“How was biting me an accident?” His brow rose as his fingers slid from her. 

“It’s your fault,” she said as her cheeks darkened further. 

“How was it my fault?”

“You made me come.”

“So you bit me?!”

“I had to bite something. You were there.”

Ben’s lips curled up in a smirk. “So you’re a biter.”

“I am _not_ a biter. I was trying to be quiet.”

“Next time, we’re doing this in a proper bed and you’re not going to be quiet,” he said and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the evidence of her spend from them. His eyes closed for a moment, savoring the taste. When he reopened his eyes, Rey was staring at him with a dazed look. “What?”

She shook her head as if clearing the fog from it. “Who said this is happening again? This is a one time only thing,” she said. 

Ben raised his brow. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

“It’s not going to happen.”

“Want to bet?”

Her eyes narrowed. “What did you want to bet?”

“If I convince you this should be more than a one time thing, you go on a date with me.”

“And if you can’t convince me?”

“Then things will be stay strictly professional between us.”

“And?” 

“And what?” He asked. 

“You’ll wear a Team Poe shirt around for one day.”

Ben’s nose scrunched in distaste. “That’s fine. I’m going to win anyways,” he shrugged. 

“We’ll see, Solo,” Rey said and grabbed her shirt from the sink, pulling it on. 

She wet some paper towel and handed it to Ben. He used it to wipe his seed from his abdomen. Rey was holding his T-shirt out to him and he pulled it on before fixing his pants. He stepped in front of the mirror and checked himself over while washing his hands. 

“You go out first. I’ll be out in a minute,” she said as she pulled her shorts back on. 

Ben nodded and grabbed his backpack from the hook. Looking back at Rey one last time, he slipped out of the bathroom. He walked down the steps to wait for Rey by the door to Town Hall. Everything seemed brighter than his last visit to Magic Kingdom. 

It took Rey five more minutes before she joined him. Her cheeks were still tinted pink, but other than that, there was no reason for anyone to think she just came in the companion bathroom. He gave her a lopsided smile when she approached. 

“Ready?”

Rey shook her head. “Not yet. Wait here for a sec.”

She took off towards the entrance of the park, but Ben did as she asked and waited for her to return. He just went back to people watching. There was something about standing off to the side of the crowd and watching people’s reactions as they took in the park for the first time that was enjoyable. 

Rey came back with a shopping bag in her hand and an impish grin. He was instantly on alert. 

“What did you do?” 

“Me? Nothing,” she grinned. 

“Rey...”

“I might have bought something for us.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to hate it?”

“Because you hate fun.”

“I do not hate fun.”

“Then prove it and wear these with me,” she reached into the bag and pulled out two Mickey ear hats. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said, looking down at the ears. 

“Nope,” she said, putting on one of the hats. 

“I’m not wearing those,” he said. 

“Yes you are,” Rey said cheerfully. 

“I most certainly am not.”

“If you wear them all day, I’ll allow you one kiss.”

“Five,” he countered. 

“Three,” she relented. 

“Fine, give me the ears,” Ben said, rolling his eyes. 

Her face lit up as he put on the hat. It was almost worth the humiliation of wearing the ears. “Perfect.”

“They’re messing up my hair,” he huffed. 

“Your hair is fine. You look adorable, now shush,” she said as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards Main Street. 

“Adorable? What am I? A baby?” He muttered under his breath. 

“You’re acting like one. Now come on, I want a Dole Whip. I’m starving.”

“Citrus swirls are better.”

“What?! You’re crazy. No way.”

“Search your feelings. You know it to be true.”

“Lies. I want a piece of pineapple upside down cake too,” she said as they passed the Emporium. 

“You’ll be in a sugar coma before we get to Frontierland,” he said as she pulled him along. They passed a large group that stopped to watch the barbershop quartet. 

“Don’t judge me, besides, you’re going to help me eat it.”

Ben could not stop the smile. “As you wish,” he said as they reached Casey’s Corner. 

Her pace slowed slightly once they were out of the crush on Main Street, but she did not release his hand. Ben wondered if she even realized she was holding it. He glanced over at her to see her grinning from ear to ear, looking at Cinderella’s Castle. As if she felt his attention on her, she looked up at him. 

“It doesn’t matter how many times I come here, I never get tired of seeing the castle,” she said. “And I always end up taking selfies in front of it.”

“You know, I have never taken a picture in front of the castle,” he confessed. 

Her mouth dropped open. “Seriously? Never?”

“Nope. I’ve gotten tons of pictures in front of Spaceship Earth and I’ve taken pictures of the castle. But I’ve never taken a photo in front of the castle.”

“That’s unacceptable,” she said and she changed direction, leading him away from the path that led to Adventureland. 

Rey all but marched them over to a Photo Pass photographer who was set up in front of the castle. They waited until the photographer finished with her family before taking their turn. 

“Do you mind taking a photo of us?” Rey asked and held out her cellphone. 

“Of course not!” 

Ben shrugged out of his backpack and laid it on the ground next to the photographer. Rey grabbed his hand and led him to the spot the photographer indicated for the photo. 

“I need you two to get just a bit closer.”

Rey’s hand left Ben’s and she put her arm around his waist. His hand snaked around to settle at her hip. 

“Perfect,” the photographer smiled. “Ready?”

They both smiled and the photographer snapped the photos with Rey’s phone. Ben looked down at Rey at the same moment she looked up at him. His stomach flipped at how beautiful she looked. Impulsively, he pressed his lips to hers in a quick, chaste kiss. 

“One,” she said when he pulled away. 

“Worth it,” he winked. 

“Alright, you two are all set,” the photographer said, breaking the spell. 

“Thank you so much,” Rey said as she took her phone back. 

Ben picked up his backpack and said his thanks to the photographer as well. “So, what now?” 

“Back to getting snacks, then rides.”

“Lead the way,” he said. Rey took his hand and Ben smiled. He could get used to this.


	15. Chapter 15

Rey snuck a glance at Ben out of the corner of her eye. They were sitting together on the short, stone wall near the Swiss Robinson Treehouse. Ben was watching the crowd pass while eating a Citrus Swirl, a half eaten pineapple upside down cake between them. She took a sip of her Dole Whip float and looked away. 

Her mind was still reeling over what happened on the bus and in the bathroom. To say that she had never done something like that before was an understatement. She still did not know what possessed her to send that text message to Ben. It was as if being that close to him addled her brains. One thing was for certain, her body was still tingling from his touch. 

Rey set down her float and picked up the cake, taking a bite. She was torn between wanting to enjoy whatever it is that is happening between them and wanting to protect herself from being hurt. No, it was better that she nip this in the bud now. Whatever this was that was starting between them could not go any further. It did not matter how much she enjoyed kissing him or being touched by him. They would be work friends and nothing more. 

“So that’s another way to keep you quiet,” Ben said. Rey looked up questioningly and he gave her a lopsided smile. “Food. Not as much fun as kissing, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

He swiped a finger through the whipped cream on the cake, then popped the finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. Rey felt a rush of warmth between her legs when she remembered the way he licked her spend from his fingers. Her mind went blank and she was pretty sure her face was as red as a cherry. 

“You okay?” He asked, seemingly oblivious. 

Rey just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was really quite unfair the way her body reacted to him. She shifted, her thighs pressing together. Walking around Magic Kingdom with a guy whose existence kept her in a near constant state of arousal and sexual frustration was not how she planned to spend her day.

“Let’s go get in line for the Jungle Cruise,” Rey said, hopping to her feet. She needed to move, to burn off some energy.

Ben stood, sliding on his backpack before picking up her nearly empty float. She forked the last bite of cake in her mouth before tossing the plate. He disposed of their drinks, then followed her as she wound her way through the crowd to the dock. 

“This has always been one of my favorite rides,” he said as they scanned their passes and entered the narrow queue. Their wait time was a half hour, but the puns were worth it. 

“Mine too. I like the holiday overlay too. I wish they did a holiday overlay for Haunted Mansion like they do at Disneyland,” Rey said, thankful for the small talk that would distract her from her not so Disney friendly thoughts. 

“No way, Haunted Mansion is a classic. I don’t want them to do anything to it,” Ben disagreed. “Although I would not mind if they closed Stitch’s Great Escape and turned it into a Nightmare Before Christmas ride.”

“Anything is better than Stitch’s Great Escape,” Rey’s nose wrinkled. 

“Even It’s Tough to be a Bug?”

“Okay, maybe not anything. That one is definitely worse, but not by much. It grosses me out when you feel the bugs crawling on you.”

Their wait passed by quickly as they discussed the rides they liked and the ones they did not like. They had a heated debate over which was better, Splash Mountain or Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Rey thought the update to Big Thunder gave it the edge, but Ben was firmly on the side of Splash Mountain. 

When they reached the front of the queue, a cast member dressed in a khaki uniform asked how many were in their party. 

“Two,” Rey answered. 

They were waved through and told to wait for the next boat. Wamba Wanda pulled away from the dock, loaded down with passengers. Before the water had time to still from the previous boats departure, Volta Val pulled up before them. It took a couple minutes to load people onto the boat, all the while their Skipper, Sadie made jokes. 

“Say goodbye to the people on the dock,” Sadie said. “This will be the last time you ever see them.”

She and the rest of the passengers, sans Ben were waving goodbye to the guests. When Rey glanced up at Ben whose lips were twitching from trying not to smile. She elbowed him in his side and he raised his brow. 

“Alright everyone, I am Sadie and I’ll be your skipper for the next three days and seven _romantic_ nights,” the cast member said, facing them and steering the boat with nary a glance to see where they were going. “Now we are going to start our journey in the Amazon Rainforest where it rains 365 days per year.”

They made their way through the Amazon, Congo, and Nile rivers. Rey was laughing along with everyone else on board. Sadie was a good skipper and seemed to really get into character. If she was not Kira, she would want to be a Jungle Cruise skipper. 

“Would you look at that? Those lions are having a zebra over for dinner. How nice,” Sadie said. 

Ben snickered. Rey looked up at him with surprise. “What? That’s funny.”

The boat continued along, passing some crocodiles and Schweitzer Falls. “Some people ask me how I _landed_ my job with the Jungle Cruise. I think it’s pretty _plane_ to see. I took a _crash_ course and now I’m just _winging_ it,” Skipper Sadie said, gesturing to the crashed airplane off to their right. “That’s the _tail end_ of the story, folks.”

Rey facepalmed, laughing into her hand. She could feel Ben shaking with laughter next to her. 

“We’re heading into headhunter territory,” Sadie said as they passed some hippos. “It’s a terrible place to be...headed.”

“Beheaded,” Rey leaned into Ben and buried her face in his shoulder as she laughed. “I can’t.”

When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away. Her eyes met Ben’s and the humor left his eyes, replaced with something she was desperately trying not to think about. _Don’t look at me like that. Please don’t give me those puppy eyes,_ she thought. They had a way of melting her resolve. 

“We made it out with our heads! And now it’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Sadie said. “It’s the one! The only! The backside of water!”

She knew Sadie was gesturing grandly to the waterfall that the boat was going under, Rey had seen it before. But her eyes were locked on Ben’s and she was unable to look away. She could feel her heart beating quicker in her chest. Finally Ben looked away from her and the spell was broken. The breath she took in was shaky and Rey began to inch away from Ben. 

His hand shot out and touched her knee and she stilled. He shook his head once. “Please,” he said softly. She almost did not hear him over the sound of the boat. 

After a long moment, she gave in and leaned into him again. As they entered the Cambodian temple, his arm slipped around her waist holding her to his side. She had to admit, she did not mind him holding her, in fact it felt rather nice. This would have to go onto her ever growing list of things she was not going to think about. 

The darkness of the temple gave way to sunshine as they exited into the elephant bathing area. Sadie continued navigating them through the ride with puns. 

“And over here is Trader Sam. Sam is our head salesman here in the Jungle. Everyone wave!” Their shipmates waved at the animatronic. “Trader Sam has a great deal for you today. You can get two of his shrunken heads for one of yours.”

Rey started to laugh again and Ben shook his head. “You would make a good skipper,” she said to him. 

He gave her a smirk. “Would you ride my boat?” Rey rolled her eyes and did not answer. “I bet you would.”

“You wish,” she said. 

“Every night before bed,” he murmured next to her ear. 

“TMI, Solo,” Rey tried to sound annoyed, but a shiver ran though her. _Pull it together, Johnson._

The dock came into view and the Wamba Wanda waited for the light to turn green so they could unload. Ben exited the boat first and offered Rey his hand, helping her exit. He did not release her hand as they made their way out of the ride. 

“Where to next?” He asked as they climbed the steps. 

“Pirates.”

The walk to Pirates was a short one. When they passed the popcorn cart, the buttery scent almost tempted Rey to make a detour, but she was too full of Dole Whip and cake to buy any popcorn. As they approached the ride, Rey checked the stand-by time. It was always hit or miss with this ride, but luck was on their side. The wait said only 10 minutes, which meant by the time they reached the end of the queue there would probably be no wait. 

As they made their way deeper into the line, the air became cooler and cooler. By the time they reached the main loading room, Rey was shivering. They always had the air blasting in the water rides. Ben’s hand left hers, only to be replaced with his arm draping across her shoulders, pulling her into his warmth. 

“Thank you,” she said as they made their way down to the short line of guests. 

The boats filled quickly. They only had to wait for two to load before it was their turn. Ben entered the boat first and helped her inside. They had the back row to themselves, but he stayed close to her, something she appreciated once the ride started and the temperature dropped further. 

“I always liked the story behind this ride,” he said as they passed the skeleton of the mermaid and pirates. “You start at the end, with their death, then when you make the drop, you’re living their memories.”

“Really?” Rey asked. She had ridden Pirates of the Caribbean more times than she could count, but never picked up on the idea that the ride was supposed to be the memories of the Pirates. 

“Yeah, I was reading one of those books about the stories behind the rides.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Rey pushed against his side. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Some women love me for my brains.”

“Yeah? Name one.”

“You,” he grinned. 

“Try again, Solo,” she laughed. 

Her laugh turned into a shriek as their boat tipped over the edge and dropped into the memories of the Pirates. The fake smell of smoke filled the air as ships battled on either side of them. As they rounded a corner a ‘canonball’ landed next to them and water splashed up. Rey managed to move aside without getting wet, but Ben was not as quick and the water landed on his cheek. 

He lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the water away and Rey’s attention turned from the animatronics to his abdomen. Her hand grew a mind of its own and before she knew it, her fingers were sliding over the taut muscles. They contracted under her touch and it was all she needed to snap out of her daze. 

“Rey, if you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to win this bet and we’re not going to make it to Splash Mountain,” he said in a low voice. “Not that I’m complaining. I’d rather be covered in your wetness rather than chlorinated water.”

She pulled her hand back, the blush creeping down her cheeks and neck. His words brought back all the thoughts she was trying to suppress. The chill she felt from the air conditioning was gone and now she felt as if her body was on fire. _Holy. Shit. Did he really just say that?_

Thankfully no one seemed to hear him, their attention on the ride. But Ben’s attention was focused on her as they passed the town scene and Bride Auction. 

“I-I...” She stuttered. Rey cleared her throat then tried again. “You’re not winning the bet. Now stop trying to distract me with your...” She gestured to his body. 

“It’s not my fault you find me irresistible and can’t stop touching me.”

“Shut up,” she said, her lower lip sticking out as she turned her attention back to the ride. 

Ben leaned close to her, his breath tickling her throat. “Make me,” he murmured. 

Goosebumps formed over her skin. _Annoyance goosebumps,_ she told herself as if that was a real thing. 

“That’s what I thought,” humor tinged his voice. He brushed the strands of her hair to the side, exposing her neck. His head lowered and she felt him lick a stripe up her throat before placing a kiss on her exposed skin. 

Rey moaned and tried to hide it behind a cough. If they were anywhere else, she would be climbing into his lap. Ben straightened, his lips twisted into a smirk as if he read her thoughts. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“That’s two,” Rey said primly, as if her body was not on fire and her heart was not beating out of her chest. 

Their boat pulled up along side an animatronic Jack Sparrow singing ‘A Pirate’s Life’. 

“Worth it,” His smirk widened into a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Ben helped Rey out of their boat and allowed her to step onto the moving walkway what whisked them from the Pirates ride into the gift shop. His hand hovered at the small of her back, ready to catch her if she lost her balance. The store was packed when they entered. They managed to wind themselves through the crush and exit out the front. 

“Big Thunder or Splash Mountain?”  
Rey asked as they stood outside, looking towards Frontierland. 

“Splash Mountain first, we have our fast passes for that, then Big Thunder,” Ben said.

She seemed completely unaffected by what happened in the boat. The heat that filled her eyes and made the hazel shade seem like liquid gold had dissipated. He knew she was not as unfazed as she pretended. He heard her moan when he licked her neck. It was a sound that he would never forget and was desperate to hear again. 

As they approached the bridge that led to Splash Mountain, Rey paused in front of the plummet, watching as the log flume tipped over the edge and hurtled into the briars below. The screams of the riders mixed with laughter as water splashed up and drenched them. Rey laughed and Ben felt himself fall a little bit more in love at how carefree she looked. He just stood back and watched her as she watched flume after flume make the trip down until she reached back for him and pulled him up to the railing next to her. 

“This is one of my favorite things to do,” she confessed as a log full of people passed beneath them. “I can sit here for hours and just watch people go over the edge.”

They both watched as another flume made the journey into the briar patch, laughing as the riders in the front tried in vain to hide from the impending splash. 

“Me too,” he said softly when their laughter drifted off. Ben did not realize how close he was to Rey or that she was still holding his hand until she looked up at him and squeezed his hand. 

He thought about kissing her again. With her head tilted up at him, the sun kissed her golden skin, highlighting her freckles and making her eyes sparkle. But he only had one kiss left and he wanted to make it count. He settled on a small smile. 

“Come on,” she said, breaking the spell and giving his hand a tug to pull him towards the entrance of the ride. 

“So demanding,” he teased, but allowed her to lead him to the fast pass entrance. 

“You like it,” she retorted, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Never said I didn’t,” he countered with a wink. 

She rolled her eyes, scanning her pass at the kiosk, keeping hold of his hand as he scanned his. “So arrogant,” she said. 

“You like it,” he threw her words back at him. 

“Never said I didn’t,” she said cheekily. 

They climbed the steps of the queue together, Rey adjusting her grip on his hand so their fingers laced. “I thought you didn’t like having your hand held,” he said as they reached the end of the line, his thumb brushing the back of her hand. 

“Did you want me to let yours go?” She asked. 

“I did not say that,” Ben said. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Don’t read anything into it, Solo.”

“Hard not to, Princess,” he teased. 

Her lower lip jutted out like she was going to pout, but he poked her side and the pout turned into a laugh. “Don’t, I’m ticklish.”

His brow arched and a smirk played on his lips. “That’s dangerous information,” he said. 

“Ben Solo, if you tickle me, so help me Force, you will never kiss me again,” she threatened. 

The line moved and they moved a few feet further into the tunnel that led to the ride. Rey’s hand left his as she hopped up onto the railing, almost evening out their heights. Their new position had an AC vent over their head which had Rey shivering, her nipples hardening underneath her shirt. He swallowed hard and came to stand between her parted thighs. 

“But maybe I want to make you wriggle,” he taunted her, his arms going to either side of her hips. His position shielded her the best he could from the AC vent and other people’s eyes. 

Her eyes widened in surprise at his nearness, but she slid her arms around his neck, leaning into the warmth he offered. Ben could feel her hardened peaks press against his chest and he felt his cock stir. “You know there are other always you could do that,” she purred next to his ear. 

His heart sped up and he groaned so softly only she could hear it over the hum of the crowd. “Tease,” he managed, his voice an octave deeper. 

She rested her head against his shoulder. “Maybe,” she admitted. 

To everyone else, it just appeared like they were hugging. When her lips started working along his throat, her tongue licking the spot where his shoulder and neck met, he almost jumped back in surprise. Instead, his hands went around her waist, stroking her back. 

“Rey...” he trailed off, his voice full of warning. 

“Hmm?” She hummed as she started to suck a bruise over his collarbone. 

“Baby, if you keep this up, I’m carrying you out of this line and calling an Uber to take us back to my place,” he murmured, his breathing uneven. 

When she looked back at him, her lips were slightly swollen. “What’s wrong, Ben?” She asked innocently, the knowing look in her eyes giving her away. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he grumbled. “As soon as we finish this ride, we’re leaving. And I’m going to convince you that this is more than a one time thing.”

“I don’t think so, Ben,” she said, biting the spot she had left a bruise. 

“We’ll see,” he crooned in her ear. “You’re holding up the line, Princess.”

He stifled a laugh when she looked up and realized the line had indeed moved. Rey hopped off of the railing, her body sliding down the length of Ben’s, making him bite down on the inside of his cheek when her core moved against his cock. They moved up a few more yards before stopping underneath another AC vent. 

“Why is it so cold?” Rey complained as she shivered. 

“Because it’s trying to cool this entire stretch. It wouldn’t be so bad if you weren’t standing directly under it.”

“That was a rhetorical question,” she huffed, running her hands over her arms and turning her back to him. 

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. Closing the space between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back against his front. He rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“Better?” He asked. His eyes closed and he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. 

Rey wiggled against him the curve of her bottom brushing his half hard length. “Better,” she said as her ass nestled his cock. His eyes opened at the sensation. 

“Are you trying to make me come?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Maybe?” 

“What do you want from me, Rey?” He asked softly. 

The line moved and this time they were waved through to go to the platform. A second cast member asked how many were in their party, then gave them a row number. As they made their way towards their row, Rey looked back at him. 

“Just one time,” she said as she stepped into the queue for the first row. 

Ben froze, not quite sure he heard her. The flumes moved forward and the gates opened. Rey maneuvered in and he followed. Their seat was soaked and so was the floor at their feet. Then the realized they were in the front row. 

“Oh shit,” they whispered at the same moment. 

Pulling the bar back, they waited until the cast member came by to check it before speaking. As their log started to meander through the ride, Ben turned to Rey. 

“One time?” He asked. 

Her cheeks pinked and she nodded, staring at the theming, the water, anywhere but at him. Reaching out, Ben grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her to face him. 

“Y-Yes,” she said when their eyes met. 

“And you mean...”

Her blush darkened and her voice dropped lower. She leaned over so he could hear her over the music. “I-I want to have s-sex with you,” she confessed. “Just once. So I can stop thinking about it.”

“You think about having sex with me?” He pressed. 

“That’s not what I said.”

“You’re also not answering the question, Rey.”

Her eyes became defiant, her chin jutting in his lax grip. “Yes. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I think about having sex with you when I masturbate?” She hissed. “That I thought about you fucking me with that stupid lightsaber on the table in the lounge?”

His cock strained against his zipper. More than willing to fulfill her wishes. “Yes,” he admitted. “I wanted to hear I’m not alone. That you want me too.”

“You’re not alone,” she said in a softer tone. Her eyes slid down to the bulge in his pants, pink tongue slipping out to wet her lips. “Can...can I?”

Bringing his backpack up and draping it over his lap, Rey inched closer to him. She angled herself so she was pressed against his side. Her hand slid over to his lap, hidden by his bag. As it moved inside the waistband of his pants, she kissed the line of his jaw. 

His arm moved around her shoulders, his hand palming her breast. It took every ounce of his control not to move when her hand found his shaft and she slowly started stroking him. 

“I don’t want to come,” he murmured in her ear. “Unless it’s in you.”

The noise she made could only be described as a whimper. As they slid down the first drop, her thumb moved over his slit, spreading the precum that was beading there. 

“You’re so thick,” she breathed against his jaw. “I can’t touch my fingers together.”

His breath hitched and he slowly exhaled through his nose, teeth sinking into his lower lip. Her hand retained a steady pace on his length, stroking from tip to root. When she traces the vein in his shaft, he can feel his sac draw up against his body’s so close to tumbling over the edge into bliss, only to have her hand leave him so she could bring it to her mouth and lick his slick from her fingers. 

“F-Fuck,” he whispered, a shudder going through him. 

“Soon, baby,” she cooed when her lips returned to his jaw. “The ride is almost done.”

He realized she was right. They were currently winding through the last bit before the big drop. Ben was tempted to turn his head and claim her mouth with his. He kept his damned ear hat on like she asked. But he only had one kiss remaining and he wanted to make it count. 

Moving his hand from her shoulders, he placed it on her knee. His fingers caressed her inner thigh as they inched closer to her apex as the ride moved towards its climax. As they made it to the last curve before the ascent, his fingers slid inside her shorts, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized she was not wearing her panties and she was soaked. 

Teeth scraped his jaw and she mewled, shifting ever so slightly so his fingers brushed her clit. He slowly circled her pearl, the lap bar hiding his movements. As they reached the hill that led to the drop, their flume paused, the ride backing up with three flumes ahead of them. Rey’s hand wrapped around his arm, her nails biting into his skin as he slid two fingers inside her tight heat. His thumb worked her clit as she tried to stay still. A light film of sweat formed along her forehead and she removed her ear hat. It dangled from her fingers, further hiding his hand from view. 

The ride started to move again, their flume beginning to make the ascent before pausing once more. She buried her face in his neck and he knew she was close. To anyone else, she looked like someone afraid of what was to come when in reality, she was just about to come. 

His fingers crooked inside her and her thighs clenched. He could feel her walls clenching and fluttering around him as she softly whimpered into his neck. “Shhh, I got you, baby,” he whispered softly into her ear. 

She shuddered against him as his fingers slid from her slick cunt. Bringing them to his mouth, he started to clean her spend from them, wishing he could bury his face between her legs and finish lapping her spend. The ride started to move again and his fingers left his mouth as they ascended. 

“You taste incredible, Rey,” he murmured as their flume reached the peak. 

Her head lifted and her palm cupped his cheek.  
As their log tipped over the edge, she claimed his mouth in a deep kiss as they plummeted, the ride camera snapping the photo in their moment of passion.


	17. Chapter 17

Cold water splashed over them, ending their kiss with a shriek from Rey. The people in their log were laughing as they went through the briar patch tunnel, water sloshing over the side of the flume, wetting them even more. Ben’s perfectly coiffed hair was soaked and dripping down his face, his ear hat askew. His wet shirt cling to his body, doing nothing to hide his well-muscled body. 

Rey knew she had fared no better. Her hair was dripping onto her wet shirt. The light colored material nearly transparent now. Ben’s eyes slid to her chest, the cool water combined with her arousal hardening her nipples. Now the fabric was clinging to them and she was very aware of her lack of bra. 

They did not say anything as they passed the bridge of people, winding around the path that led back into the mountain. As usual, there was a traffic jam of log flumes around the bend. Their boat pulled up, gently bumping the one in front of them as they became stuck next to the waterfall. Once again there were shrieks and the boat pitched slightly to the side as everyone moved over to avoid being splashed from the waterfall. Even Ben moved, his body pressing against Rey as he tried in vain to avoid the spray. 

“Come here often?” He joked as his arm slid behind her. Then as if realizing the double entendre to his words, his cheeks flushed. 

“No, unfortunately,” she said as they started to move again. Her eyes slid to his lap where his backpack was still covering himself. “What about you?”

“No, never,” he said, carefully moving the backpack, and letting her see the bulge he was still trying to hide. 

The music of the ride started to get louder as they approached the final scenes. Despite no longer being in immediate danger of getting wet, Ben made no attempt to put space back between them. The hand around her shoulder started to lightly stroke her arm as their boat entered the line to empty out. She could still feel her heart racing in her chest, her legs were still trembling from the mix of her orgasm and the adrenaline of the plummet, and his nearness had her body on edge. 

With his bag blocking her movement, she drew a line over his length with her finger. Her head went back to his shoulder, tilting up so she could whisper and not be overheard. “When we’re done here, I want to help with this,” she said. 

His throat bobbed as he nodded. “Whatever you want, Rey,” he murmured. 

It felt like an eternity before they pulled up to the unloading area. When the flume came to a stop, Rey exited carefully crossing her arms when she was on solid ground so she did not scandalize anyone. She noticed Ben did the same with the backpack. He slid his free arm around her waist and they walked out together. 

When they passed the photo pass monitors, Rey glanced at the screen and her steps faltered. There for all to see was their kiss. She pulled away from Ben and found herself moving through the crowd. Tapping her pass against the glowing Mickey head, she claimed the photo. 

The picture was timed perfectly, her hand was cupping his cheek, his hand was caressing her face. Their eyes were locked on each other. Meanwhile the others in the photo were laughing or screaming, at odds with their kiss. 

She rejoined Ben who had been watching her with a bemused expression. “What?” She asked suspiciously.

“Just surprised you wanted to keep the evidence of _you_ kissing _me_.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled as they walked through the gift shop without looking. “Follow me.”

She rounded a corner and he followed behind her. “Where-?”

“I’m going into the companion bathroom first. When no one is looking, come inside,” she said. 

A janitorial cast member was pushing a cleaning cart out of the aforementioned bathroom as they rounded another corner. Rey’s smile widened as she walked to the private bathroom. She made it to 42 Mississippi’s before the door handle turned and Ben followed her inside. Her shorts were unbuttoned, the zipper partially undone, her damp shirt draped over a railing to dry, leaving her mostly naked. 

As he was turning the lock on the door, Rey was already moving to her knees on the floor. Her hands slid into the waist of his pants and boxers, sliding them down his thighs in a fluid motion. His cock sprung free, jutting towards her lips, precum already wetting his slit. Her tongue darted out, capturing the beads with a soft moan, then swirled around his tip. She curled her hand around his length, slowly stroking him as she stretched her mouth around the head of his cock. 

Hazel eyes met golden brown and he groaned as her cheeks hollowed. Her head slowly bobbed on his length, taking him deeper and deeper until her hand was no longer needed. His eyes widened when she took him to the root, her nose pressed against his abdomen. Bringing her hand up to cup his sac, she slowly rolled his balls in her palm. The other hand moved into her shorts, spreading her slick as she circled her clit. 

“F-Fuck, R-Rey,” he panted as she contracted her throat around his cock. 

Pulling back, she started bobbing her head again, moraning as more of his arousal filled her mouth. When she finally pulled away, a thick line of spit connected her mouth to his cock. The sight caused him to whimper. 

“Don’t want to come in your mouth,” he said as she broke the wet connection and took his tip back in her mouth, tongue laving the spot on the underside of his head that was sensitive. 

“Them what do you want, Ben?” She asked him, rubbing her lips across the silken skin, then kissing a trail down his length. 

“I want to finish what I started earlier,” he said, his hands sliding down her body to lift her to her feet.

Her hand left her clit, looking askance at him. Ben did not say anything, instead he moved her so her back was against the tile wall. He sank to his knees in front of her, sliding her shorts off and adding them to the railing. Her legs were parted slightly, her arousal slicking her lips. Without saying a word, his arms slid under her thighs and he lifted her easily, bringing her cunt level with his mouth, her legs draping over his shoulders. Her fingers slid into his hair, fisting the damp locks as his tongue slid over her slit. 

She mewled, her back arching as he started to lap at her previous spend, working her towards another. His tongue slid into her heat, curling as he coaxed her slick from within her. The sounds were lewd, hungry, and she knew she was not going to last long. Especially with his nose brushing her clit as he devoured her. Rey’s hips rocked against his face, a hand leaving his hair so she could silence her wanton moans. 

“Ben, oh my god,” she whimpered. 

His dark eyes met hers just as his mouth wrapped around her clit. The tongue that was just fucking her swirled around her sensitive pearl, lavishing attention. Her pace faltered as she came, her hand muffling the cry of his name. Her body clenched and pulsed as his talented mouth prolonged her pleasure. She could feel tears sliding down her face as she trembled through the aftershocks. 

Rey’s hand left her mouth and joined the other one in his hair, pulling his mouth away, the sensation just too much. His lips curved up in a smile wet with her. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” he said, running his tongue over his lips. “I could do that all day.”

“Ben?” She asked, breathing ragged. 

“What do you want, baby?” He asked as he kissed her inner thigh. 

“Fuck me. Please. I want to feel you inside me,” her voice was barely above a whisper. 

She could feel him swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbed against her leg. “Are you sure, Rey? We don’t need to...”

“Please,” she said, a whimper in her tone. 

He moved her legs from his shoulders, still holding her thighs as he stood, her back sliding against the wall. Adjusting his grip, her legs spread wider as he settled her at his waist, his cock pressing against her core. 

“I wanted the first time we had sex to be in a proper bed,” he said with a hint of amusement. 

“There’s always next time,” she said, rolling her hips to rub against him. 

“But I thought this was a one time thing,” he teased her. 

She never wanted to slap someone more than she wanted to slap him in this moment. “If you don’t shut up and fuck me, it will be.”

He reached down and lined himself up with her entrance, the tip of his spreading her lips. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

Her back arched as he slid into her. She did not realize she was holding her breath until he bottomed out inside her and she exhaled sharply. Her body relaxed, the slight pain easing as she adjusted to his size. As he started to roll his hips, slowly thrusting into her, her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You’re so tight,” he said softly, his lips moving along her throat. His thrusts became quicker, deeper as he found a rhythm. “Fuck you feel good.”

His mouth moved down her throat until he dipped his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out softly as he began to suckle, his tongue circling her peak as his cheeks hollowed. As she rocked back against him, taking him deeper, Ben alternated between her breasts. She had always been self-conscious of their size, but he seemed to thoroughly enjoy them if his moans were anything to go by. 

Between his attention to her breasts, his body grinding against her clit, and the spot his cock was grazing inside her, she could feel another orgasm building. Her body clenched around his length, and her head dipped to nuzzle his neck. 

“I’m going to come,” she said as her tongue licked the spot where his neck and shoulder met. 

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel you,” he murmured against her breast. “I’m so close, need to feel you come first.”

His teeth grazed her nipple and the slight pain, soothed by his tongue was the sensation that sent her over the edge. She clenched hard, her walls fluttering as she silenced herself by biting down on the muscle she was just licking. 

“Fuck!” He gasped. “Rey!” 

Her name left his lips in a soft moan and she could feel him coming inside her. Hot ropes of seed filled her as her body milked him of his spend. His head lifted and she claimed his mouth. Their tongues met as they rode out their pleasure. 

When their bodies stilled, she clung to him, her body limp. Their lips parted and her head lowered to his neck, mouthing his skin with licks and kisses. His hand smoothed her hair back, and he kissed her temple. 

“That was...” he started. 

“Amazing,” she finished. “I’ve never...”

“Done that before,” he finished. 

Her head lifted, tilting as she looked at him, his cock still nestled inside her body. “You’ve never done what before?” He looked away, his cheeks redder than his Kylo saber. “Ben...are...were you a virgin?” 

His cheeks darkened more, then he finally inclined his head once. “I was,” he admitted, still not meeting her gaze. 

Then the laughter started to bubble up in her throat. She tried to stop it, tried swallowing it back, but it was too late. Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled. 

***

Ben tensed, hurt filling him at her reaction. It was the reaction his ex had when he told her he was a virgin. A few days later, she had dumped him. He pulled out of Rey, his hands extracting her legs from his waist as he set her on the ground. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” he said, as he slid his boxers and pants up, any lingering arousal dissipating from her laughter. 

The laughing stopped when her eyes met his. Her brows drew together. “We both just lost our virginity in a bathroom in the Magic Kingdom. How are you _not_ laughing?”

Her words knocked the wind out of him and he just gaped at her. “Wait. You-“

“Were a virgin? Yes,” she said. “I thought you knew.”

He shook his head. “How would I know that? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” 

Ben moved back towards her, his eyes moving to the apex of her thighs. He saw the first trickle of their spend sliding down her thigh and his spent cock twitched. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, her hand touching his cheek. “You didn’t hurt me. You were gentle.”

He nodded, leaning his head into her palm. “We should probably get you cleaned up before we get caught,” he murmured. 

Reluctantly he went to the sink and wet some paper towels, bringing them over to her. Moving to his knees, he parted her legs and gently cleaned the cum dripping down her thighs. Her hand carded through his hair, stroking gently. He pressed a kiss to her mound when he finished, then helped her into her shorts. 

Straightening, he held her shirt under the hand dryer, trying to remove some of the dampness from the thin material. Rey say down on the toilet and watched him, a smile on her lips. When he brought the warm, semi-dry shirt back to her, the smile widened. 

“Thank you,” she said and slipped it over her head. “I could get used to you taking care of me.”

“Then why don’t you?” He asked. “Let me date you and take care of you, Rey.”

“It’s just not a good idea, Ben,” she said softly. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his jaw, her lips lingering a couple heartbeats before pulling away. 

“You’re afraid,” he said. 

“I’m not afraid,” she argued. 

“You’re afraid of being hurt. I’m not going to hurt you, Rey.”

“Ben, please. Can we drop this. Let’s not ruin our day together,” she pleaded softly. 

He was silent for a long moment before he nodded. “Fine. The day isn’t over. And by the end of it, you’ll change your mind. I’ll wait for you outside.”

Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time, he moved out of the companion bathroom, sitting on one of the benches while he waited for her to come out, trying to figure out how he would change her mind. 

This was not just a one time thing. He knew that from the moment he met her. Rey was going to be a forever thing for him, he did not want anyone else. Now he just needed her to feel it too. 

The door to the bathroom opened and she slipped out, his breath catching at her beauty. Her cheeks were still tinted pink, her eyes were bright, and she practically glowed. He stood and met her halfway. 

“Well? Where to now?” He asked. 

“Big Thunder Mountain, then lunch. I’m starving all of a sudden,” she said, taking his hand and beginning to pull him towards the next ride. 

“I just had my lunch, but I’m always willing to eat more,” he teased her, enjoying the way her blush spread down to her chest. 

“Maybe later. I have reservations for us at Be Our Guest.”

“I doubt it’ll be as good as what I ate.”

She darkened more, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. “Ben...”

“Not even their ‘grey stuff’ is that delicious,” he continued. 

“Ben, please,” she whined softly and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Fine, I’ll behave,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze as they approached the queue for the next ride. “For now.”

The standby line had a twenty minute wait. When they reached the end of the line, he leaned against the railing. Rey surprised him by standing in front of him, her arms going around his waist and her head resting against his chest. 

“Hey, Rey?” He said, his nose burying in her hair. 

“Hmm?” She asked. 

“Are you sure you want to stay? You look like you could use a nap.”

“I am napping,” she murmured. 

“That’s not napping,” he countered. “Put your arms around my neck.”

She opened one eye and gave him a suspicious look, but did as he asked. His hands slid under her ass and he lifted her into his arms, her legs sliding around his waist again. This time clothes formed a barrier as their hips fit snugly together. Switching their positions, he rested her bottom on the railing. 

“I’ll carry you until we reach the loading area,” he said quietly. “Just take your nap.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, nuzzling into his neck and placing a kiss at his throat. 

One hand lightly trailed along her spine as he held her. He could feel the moment she drifted off, her body going lax against him and her breathing evening out. 

Their wait was longer than twenty minutes, probably closer to a half hour. When they reached the loading area, he tried to rouse her gently, kissing her temple and upturned nose. 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It’s our turn,” he said softly. 

“Mmm,” she protested. 

“C’mon, Rey,” he said kissing her cheek. 

Still she protested. Wiggling in his arms. 

“Wake up sunshine,” he tried again, this time his lips meeting hers. 

She returned his kiss as her eyes opened, mischief making them sparkle. When she pulled back, there was a smile on her face and she unwrapped her legs from his waist so she could stand on her own. 

“Three,” she said cheerfully. 

“That didn’t count,” he protested. 

“A kiss is a kiss.”

“You tricked me into kissing you.”

“You can’t prove that,” she laughed. 

“Oh really?” His brow arched. 

“Really.”

“You leave me no choice,” he said with fake solemnity. “I did not want to be forced to resort to these tactics.”

Rey’s head cocked as he reached out and started tickling her side. Her giggles became louder as she wiggled, trying to escape his fingers. “You win! You win!” She gasped in between peals of laughter. “I tricked you!”

“And that last kiss didn’t count,” he said, continuing the tickle torture. 

“And the last kiss didn’t count,” she squealed in echo. 

His hands left her sides and he grinned at her. “That’s what I thought,” he said. 

The group in front of them were given row numbers, then it was their turn. He told the cast member there were two and she gestured them along to the next available row. 

“You’re going to pay for what you’ve done,” she pouted as she entered the gate first. 

“You left me no choice,” he said as he took a seat, putting his bag between his feet. “How was your nap?”

“Good,” she admitted. “I needed it after...everything.”

“Did you want to ride the train over to Fantasyland?” He asked as he lowered the bar down. 

She shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

“What time are your reservations?”

“Almost an hour from now,” she said checking her phone’s clock. 

“How about we just ride around on the train and you can take a longer nap,” he suggested. “That way you don’t fall asleep during the fireworks.”

“And you’re okay with that?” 

“I like the train,” he shrugged as the ride started. 

When they pulled back into the loading area a few minutes later, they exited then made their way over to the train platform. Rey leaned into him as they waited for the train to arrive and unload. No one else was waiting to board, so they made their way to the back of a middle car. 

Rey stepped on first, then Ben followed. As she stretched out on the bench, she placed her head in his lap, her arm curling around his leg. He set his bag on his other side and started to stroke her hair as her eyes closed. 

“Get some rest,” he said quietly, his other hand planting in front of her back so she would not slide off the bench. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get off.”

She nodded, rubbing her cheek against his thigh as she drifted off. 

*** 

The train was pulling away from the Frontierland station for the third time when Ben started to rouse Rey. Once again she was reluctant to wake, this time nuzzling against his cock that had started hardening with her soft, sleepy sounds. 

Caressing her cheek with his hand, he traced her lower lip with his thumb. Her lips parted and she sucked on his digit as her eyes fluttered open, sleep filling them. When she realized what she was doing, she released his finger with a wet pop. 

Her eyes lit on the bulge brushing her nose, then looked back at him. He shrugged helplessly. Not even he could control his body. The mischievous look filled her eyes and she slid her hand up. Before he could stop her, her hand slid into his pants and started stroking him. He adjusted his shirt to hide her actions, bringing his backpack up to further block them from view. There was only an older couple on their car and they were sitting in the first row, unlikely to hear or see anything. 

The train started to pass Tom Sawyer Island when her head slipped under his shirt. He could not see what she was doing, but he felt her tongue licking at his slit, then the warmth of her mouth wrapping around his cock. She sucked him off as the train took them around the edge of the park, his length muffling her moans as she took him to the root, then backed off so she was bobbing along his tip, her hand working his shaft. As they passed the back of the Beast’s castle, he could feel his sac tightening as the conductor announced their impending arrival in Fantasyland. 

“I’m gonna come,” he breathed. 

Rey just moaned softly, her mouth working him quicker. Her tongue rubbed against the sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft and he came. He could feel her swallowing his load, another quiet moan escaping her as she lapped at his slit, coaxing more of his spend from him. His hand found her free one and he brought her palm to his mouth kissing it. 

As the last of his seed filled her mouth, she lifted his shirt so he could see her with his cock in her mouth before pulling away, his glands shiny with her saliva and his spend. She tucked him back into his pants, eyes on him as she swallowed the last bit of his cum. Bringing her hand to her lip, she caught an errant drop and licked it from her finger tip. 

The train started to stop as she sat up and stretched, the content smile on her face making her look like a kitten that had gotten cream, which he supposed was exactly what she was. He brushed a hand across her cheek and she leaned into it. “You were right,” she cooed. “That was exactly what I needed.”


End file.
